


Conquering Fear

by emmarae3579



Category: Zorro (TV 1990), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarae3579/pseuds/emmarae3579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego worries Victoria will never love him, and Victoria searches for Zorro's identity. Mostly a story about finding love and conquering their own fears. Zorro's been around for about four years, Felipe is about 15, and nobody has proposed marriage yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated Explicit for sexual situations. It is not the mature version from fanfiction.net. This story has graphic depictions of premarital intercourse. If that isn't for you, go read the teen version.
> 
> In New World Zorro on Family Channel, they did not disguise Diego often. Other Diegos obsessed about clothes, food, or dancing. It wasn't up to Duncan, but hey maybe it's hard to make Duncan seem unappealing. In this story, I do act as if Diego wore fancy clothes and obsessed about his appearance. Part of Diego's dilemma is he's not that much different than the Diego he portrays to the world. Hope you can go with it.

Zorro grinned and hopped up on the counter in Victoria's kitchen early one morning. She hadn't seen him yet, so he simply enjoyed watching her. As Diego, he couldn't watch her…and she never watched him. She only cared about Zorro. Diego had been in town a lot this week. He'd even spent an afternoon in jail for annoying the alcalde. If Zorro or someone else was threatened by the alcalde, Victoria took up arms in their defense. If Diego was arrested, she treated him like a foolish child who brought his own punishment down on himself. Hardly seemed fair.

Victoria turned, froze, and fell back against the counter to look at him. Zorro shook his dark thoughts away. Now, her eyes were alive when her gaze washed over him. But why today did that look start a pain in his chest? He was taking a risk coming to the pueblo just to see her, so he needed to pay attention. Wanted to enjoy this time with her. Zorro hadn't been needed in so long, he didn't know when he'd get this chance again. The small grin on her face was worth everything. He refused to let his depressing thoughts mar these few stolen moments with her.

"Zorro?" Her voice was soft, and she glanced at the curtain separating the kitchen from the rest of the tavern and her smile slipped. His smile grew when she walked over to him, and Zorro jumped off the counter to take her in his arms. He was disappointed he didn't get a kiss, but she looked worried—maybe she was worried about Diego! Before he could ask about it, she did. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to come see you?" Only after he said the words did he realize it was true. He frowned and hugged her tightly so he didn't have to see the emotions so plainly written on her face.

"Sometimes it seems like it," Victoria whispered into his shoulder.

"Well, today I just wanted to see you." He stroked her hair and enjoyed holding her in his arms. He heard a noise from the corner and jumped in alarm.

Victoria nearly laughed at him. She turned to face the little girl sitting at a table playing with a mess of flour and dough. Little Nadia slapped happily at the mess on the table and then went back to examining the dough stuck to her fingers. "Her brother is sick today, so I told her mother I would watch her for a little while," Victoria said as she walked over to the toddler and stroked her hair back from her face. All day she'd been reminded that she had no family, and no face to the man she loved-the man who claimed to love her.

Zorro felt something tug at him, and he rubbed at his chest as if he could rub away the sudden ache there. Victoria leaned against the wall behind Nadia, watching the man who stood frozen in her kitchen. "See anything you like?" Victoria taunted, with more than a hint of sadness in her eyes. It didn't escape her attention he was looking more at the toddler than her.

Zorro watched her from across the room for a few minutes. "Victoria…"

Victoria stood away from the wall and grabbed a towel to start wiping at the little girl's fingers. "Never mind."

Zorro took a step toward them but Victoria stopped him. "Just leave before someone finds you here and one or both of us get arrested."

"Victoria," Zorro started again but didn't finish. He flinched at her glare. "You know why—"

"I know you've chosen a life without me." Victoria didn't look at him, instead concentrating on picking bits and pieces of dough from the little girl's dress. The toddler extended her tiny fingers and giggled as Victoria wiped up the gooey mess, and Victoria suddenly found herself close to tears.

"Querida, that's not what I've chosen," Zorro said, surprised and panicked at the tone of her voice.

Victoria helped the little girl off the chair and picked her up when she held out her arms. She hugged the child tightly as she watched him. "Everything we do is a choice. You call me Querida, but you come to me with a mask hiding your face. You could come to me without it. You choose not to. That's your choice, not mine."

"And you choose to ignore the man behind the mask every time you see me," Zorro responded, surprised himself at the sharp retort. Victoria's eyes widened, too, but Zorro couldn't seem to stop his words. "Maybe you choose to ignore the obvious so you don't have to admit you know who I am. You can't love the ordinary man without the mystery and danger of loving a legend."

Uh-oh. That was a mistake, Zorro thought as her eyes flashed. He moved to block her exit when she tried to walk past him out the door. "Querida, I didn't mean that."

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it. Move," she ordered.

Nadia frowned and stretched a hand toward his masked face, and Zorro reached up to intercept her. Nadia's hand wrapped around his index finger and he stared, captivated, before Victoria grabbed the sticky fingers and walked around him. Victoria bent down outside at a bucket of water and set the girl on her feet. She tried to compose herself while she cleaned the tiny hands, then let the girl continue playing in the water as she stood to face her masked bandit.

She crossed her arms to keep herself from reaching for him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle him or hug him, but she knew she was miserable. "So you see me when you're not playing Zorro." She paused, but Zorro didn't say anything. He dropped his eyes and studied the ground at his feet. "Must be nice."

"Nice?" Zorro laughed harshly and leaned against a wooden post at his back, looking up into the sky to gather his thoughts. It didn't work. "You think it's nice to be around you all the time when all you talk about is Zorro? When it shouldn't be that hard…" Zorro bit his tongue sharply and wondered why he was being such an idiot today. He shook his head and tried to start over, but Victoria had heard enough.

"Shouldn't be that hard to what? Figure out who you are?" Victoria asked as her arms tightened around herself. "All the time? You're around me all the time and you don't tell me? While I worry if you're safe or what you're doing and why you can't be with me if you love me?"

Zorro took his hat off and hit his head on the hard surface behind him to try to knock some sense into himself. When that didn't work, he put his hat back on and took quick steps towards her. She put her arms out to block him, so he took hold of her hands and held tight when she tried to shake him free. "Victoria, I'm saying things all wrong. Maybe…"

They both turned when they heard a squeal of joy from the little girl, but it wasn't anywhere near Victoria. In a perfect moment of terror, Zorro saw the toddler racing across the road after a cat at the same instant a cart was bearing down on her. The next thing he knew, he had the fragile child in his arms and the cart plowed into his back before he managed to get out of the way.

He frantically ran his hands over the girl's limbs, murmuring words of comfort to the crying child while he made sure she was alright. Vaguely he heard the driver of the cart run up and start apologizing, and then Victoria was lifting the little girl into her own arms and holding her close. He managed to stand with the man's help, and was glad the plaza held no soldiers, because pain was starting to kick in after the initial rush of adrenaline.

Expecting to see happiness or gratitude on Victoria's face, he frowned because she looked angry and near tears. "Victoria, she's alright."

"You called her by her name," Victoria accused softly as she tried not to let fear and concern take over. Zorro accepted his crumpled hat from the driver and tried to figure out what she was talking about. "Thank you for saving her. I never told you her name. You know us, but I do not know you. Please leave before someone notices you are here."

"Victoria, I'm not leaving with you angry. We can go back into the kitchen and talk," Zorro tried to bargain with her. He stumbled a bit and the man bent to help him stand.

"You need to go to a doctor," the driver said.

Zorro had no hope of reading the storm of emotions in Victoria's eyes. Victoria turned and saw soldiers spilling out of the cuartel. "Forget it," Victoria said, pleading now. She was angry with him and hurt, but she didn't want him captured. "Please get away. Unless you want to tell me who you are so I can come make sure you are alright."

Zorro watched her for several moments and ignored excited calls to arms from the alcalde. He finally took a deep breath to whistle for Toronado, but his lips were numb and no sound came out. The chill in her eyes as she looked at him had turned his entire body to ice. "I just wanted to see you," Zorro said. Victoria stepped back as Toronado raced in to the rescue without being called, and the driver was kind enough to give Zorro a boost into the saddle.

When he got back to the cave, he was glad Felipe wasn't around. His mask, hat, gloves and sword were discarded in a trail to a cot he'd set up against one wall. He fell into it and lay as if he were dead. Seeing Victoria with that child… Would their son have his blue eyes? Would their daughter like to cook like Victoria or be a fighter like him? Now he wondered if it would ever happen. He almost hoped the pain in his chest would kill him and put him out of his misery.


	2. Chapter 2

Alejandro was not that surprised to find his son still in bed later that morning. Did the man ever get up before noon? "Diego, I was going to the tavern to meet Don Esteban for lunch. Why don't you come with me?"

"I'm sorry, Father, I can't. I'm not really up to it today." Diego barely looked up from his book. "I wanted to finish this book. Padre Benitez wants to read it when I'm done."

"Can't you finish it later? You usually like eating at the tavern. I'm sure the padre will wait for you to finish." Alejandro tried to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"No, I have to watch the clock. I'm doing an experiment and I need to check it regularly." Diego made a show of looking at the clock before he picked up his book again and resumed reading. "Maybe you can bring me back something. See if Victoria has any apple pie."

"Didn't Andrea bake apple pie last night?" Alejandro asked, speaking of their cook.

"It's not the same," Diego mumbled, barely loud enough for Alejandro to hear.

Alejandro smelled something awful and turned to see Felipe entering the room with a tray. "What is that stench?" Felipe smiled at Alejandro as he walked into the room.

"It's just some herbal tea. It's quite good for you. Another one of my experiments. Would you like some?" Diego tried to muster a smile as he watched a look of horror cross his father's face before Alejandro quickly left the room.

"Glad he didn't want to drink it," Diego managed a chuckle as he sat up and took off his shirt. It wasn't too bad, but the cart had left a few bad scrapes and some bruises. He sat still while Felipe covered the area with the thick, smelly paste to try to speed the healing.

"I snapped at Victoria, Felipe."

Felipe stood and looked at him in shock.

"I know. She had little Nadia in the kitchen with her. She wants children. I want children," Diego sighed into the pillow. "She never even looks at Diego with a hint of interest. I'm rich. I'm single. I'm around her all the time. She doesn't even see me. Everyone else wants me to marry their daughters. Victoria wouldn't miss me if I disappeared."

Felipe naturally protested. _I think she likes you._

"Oh, so why don't I tell her then?"

Felipe rubbed the back of his neck, hesitant now.

"Yes, I know she has a temper. Why didn't you tell me this was a stupid idea when I first put on the mask?"

Diego smiled at Felipe's response. "Oh, so now you're just a boy and I shouldn't listen to you. That's not how you talked yesterday."

_ Go outside. You'll feel better. _

"Alright. From what I read, this paste should make the bruising go away pretty quickly. My father's gone. Maybe we can give you a lesson or two in the courtyard."

Felipe perked up at that idea, and soon they were out in the courtyard playing with staff weapons. Felipe was getting pretty good defending with the staff, but he still didn't like to attack. The afternoon was spent trying to teach offense in a boy who didn't like to show aggression. The afternoon did cheer Diego up, but the argument from this morning never stopped creeping through his mind.

Alejandro drove up to the courtyard just as Felipe was doing a victory dance after finally disarming Diego. He turned to his father. "Did you bring any pie?"

"No, but Victoria said she'd bring you a fresh one. She wants to talk to me about something. She'll be by later." He walked toward the house but paused in front of Felipe. "Please don't injure my son too badly, okay?" Felipe nodded confidently.

Diego had wandered away and Felipe jumped when he heard Diego's staff snap against the wall. He turned to watch Diego swing again and shatter the solid wood into tiny pieces. Then he picked a longer piece and sat on the low adobe wall, drawing in the dirt as if his fit of rage hadn't just happened. Felipe offered his staff to be shattered, but Diego waved him away.

"I told Victoria I see her all the time without the mask. That she should have realized who Zorro was by now."

Felipe drew a finger across his neck and sat next to Diego on the wall.

"Yes, she wasn't too happy about that. I don't think that's what I meant to say. But maybe part of me is angry she hasn't figured it out."

Felipe reminded Diego how he usually dressed and acted, and Diego had to chuckle at Felipe's impression. Diego was dressed for comfort now, in a plain loose shirt which wouldn't hurt his back and comfortable cotton pants. None of the fancy embroidery or expensive material which was a part of Diego's disguise.

Diego glanced at some books they'd brought out to the courtyard with them. Some on martial arts, some just to read. "I'm not that different. The only thing fake about the Diego she knows is his cowardice."

People laughed because Diego was always more interested in books and music. He really did love those things, though not above defending the people Diego appeared to ignore most of the time. Victoria didn't know the real Zorro. What if she couldn't love him?

"What do you think she'd say if I told her who I was?"

Felipe shrugged. _I think she'd be mad at first. But you will be sorry and she will forgive you. You could get married._

"Are you so sure?" Diego looked at the boy who was his only confidant. He sighed when Felipe shrugged helplessly.

Felipe used his staff to mess up Diego's dirt art. He jumped up from the wall and once again offered his staff to Diego. You will feel better.

Diego chuckled and took the staff. He slammed the staff against the wall again, but this time there was little aggression in it. He took half of the stick and told Felipe to throw him a rock. Felipe was confused until he managed to explain the cricket concept, and soon they were taking turns hitting rocks with the stick.

"I have a cricket bat, which is fatter, but this is better to improve your coordination." Diego watched as Felipe sent a small rock flying out of the courtyard. "And see? Who needs a bigger bat?"

Diego tried to forget his troubles as they started competing to hit the "ball" farther. Diego hit one in the wrong direction and Felipe laughed as it almost broke a window. Diego rose to the challenge and smashed another toward the house instead of away from it, and they both watched as it went sailing over the hacienda.

They heard a crash and a muffled exclamation, and Diego and Felipe silently wondered if they should run and hide. When no one came yelling, Felipe started to look for more rocks as Diego attacked a bush with his stick/bat which was now also a pretend sword.

"Who is throwing rocks?" Victoria's angry voice entered the courtyard.

Felipe scuttled over to cower behind Diego, who still held the bat. Diego quickly thrust the stick at Felipe and they both pointed to each other at the same time, pushing the stick back and forth and claiming innocence.

"We didn't hit you, did we?" Diego relented and took the stick from Felipe.

Victoria crossed her arms as she glared at the boys. "No, but I don't think you deserve the apple pie I brought."

"But I love your apple pie," Diego complained. "We were just playing a game. We're sorry if we hit something or surprised you." Diego tossed the stick into some bushes to hide the evidence.

"A game throwing rocks?"

"Well, no." Diego shrugged at Felipe. "The game is more complicated. We were umm…hitting some rocks with a stick," Diego mumbled. Felipe dug the stick out from where Diego had tossed it and gave it to Diego with a rock. Diego threw the rock in the air and hit it, barely clearing the wall a few feet from them.

Victoria looked behind her at the hacienda, and at the trajectory the previous rock must have traveled. She held out her hand. "Can I try?"

Diego grinned. He loved this woman!

After Diego stood frozen for too long, Felipe nudged him forward. Diego walked over to hand the stick to Victoria, and she took it delicately. When he turned to walk several paces away from her, Felipe was making faces at him for being too afraid to get close to her.

Felipe grabbed the rock out of Diego's hand and pushed him back toward Victoria, who was holding the stick one-handed as Diego had done a moment ago. Diego took the stick from her and showed her how to hold it, then handed her the stick back. Felipe slapped a hand over his face at Diego's hopelessness. Behind Victoria again, Diego shrugged. _"What?"_

Felipe shook his head and threw the ball where Victoria couldn't possibly have hit it.

"Felipe, do it right," Diego scolded. Felipe pointed and essentially told Diego this was his chance to get close to Victoria.

Then Felipe was forgotten as Diego did as instructed. He touched her arms, touched her hands. Used his own legs to position hers, held her shoulders and could smell her hair. Felt her body move as he directed her. Diego quickly forgot the game as he felt her body heat so close to his. There were reasons Diego always kept a safe distance from Victoria. She didn't see Diego without the mask, but Victoria was always beautiful to him, and it was the passion of Zorro that _always_ reacted to her.

Victoria accidentally whacked him in the shoulder with the stick and Diego crashed back to earth. He took a few deep breaths as he stepped back from her, clenching his fists. Why didn't she care when he got so close? He was still a man, even if he wasn't wearing black, wasn't he? No shy grin, no blush, no higher pulse rate. The mask didn't change him that much, did it?

He shook away his thoughts and managed to recover enough to congratulate her when she hit the rock solidly back at Felipe. He was also happy to see Felipe's smirk disappear when the boy had to jump out of the way or get hit.

Victoria wasn't as thrilled with the result. "How did you hit it so high, though?"

"I didn't hit it. Felipe did. You saw he was holding the bat. He's quite good."

Victoria watched Felipe roll his eyes and dig around for another rock. "I don't believe you. You were holding it."

Diego shrugged innocently but she held the stick out to Diego. "I'll give you the apple pie if you can hit a rock out to my cart again. Otherwise I'll take it back to the tavern."

Diego rubbed his neck as he looked at Felipe for answers. Felipe didn't see what the problem was. Felipe dropped the larger rock and picked up a smaller one. "Felipe, use the bigger one…the small one will be too hard to hit," Victoria said, still concerned about Diego's ability.

Diego's eyes narrowed at Victoria's back. Felipe crossed his arms, and Diego gave up the fight. Back in position to hit the ball over (or at) the house, Diego thought about missing. The Diego she knew wouldn't be as coordinated. But Victoria was watching him. The ball went flying over the house, and Victoria stared after it in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"Physics." Diego shrugged, swinging the stick confidently. At her confused expression, he changed his mind. "Practice. Too much free time at university." No one had any respect for science. Zorro used physics and chemistry all the time and she was impressed. What was so different with Diego? He narrowed his eyes at Felipe's grin, then turned hopefully to Victoria. "So does that mean I get some pie?"

Victoria looked confused, her thoughts turned inward again. "What's wrong?"

His question only seemed to bother her more. She looked at the stick. "Why are you playing with a broken stick?"

Diego nodded into the corner where a few other intact staffs rested against the wall. "I broke one of those."

Victoria looked around, even more confused at the appearance of weapons in the De La Vega courtyard. She took a deep breath and faced Diego again. "Yes, you can have some pie. It's in my cart next to some broken wine bottles."

"Empty wine bottles?" Diego hoped.

Victoria smiled. "Yes, empty. I was returning them to Don Alejandro."

"Great. So you don't have to tell Father I broke anything. I'll make sure you get the right amount of wine to take back. Whatever you want. Your choice." Victoria smiled, laughing inside at a grown son not wanting his father to find out he'd broken something. Then she frowned because his words had reminded her why she'd come.

Diego frowned, too. _Your choice_ , he'd said. He wound up his arm and hurled the stick out of sight, as if he could send his anger and confusion with it. Would Diego be her choice? He stretched his shoulder at the pull in his back when he overextended, but his torment was all inside. Diego glanced back at her, innocent expression back in place.

"Getting rid of the evidence. Father doesn't have to know, everyone is happy!"

Victoria shook her head, bewildered. "I needed to talk to Don Alejandro. Can I see him?"

"Yes, he said you were coming by. Anything I can help you with?" Diego asked.

"No, I'm sorry. It's personal between Don Alejandro and me," Victoria admitted.

Diego wished he had another stick to shatter. He didn't look at Felipe, but he wanted to shout see what I mean? Diego wasn't even a friend she'd come to about a personal matter.

"Alright," Diego said, trying not to sigh. "I'll take you to the library and go find him for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria stood when Diego brought Alejandro back to the library.

"Ah, Victoria, welcome," Alejandro greeted. "Sit down and we'll have a talk."

He sat next to Victoria, who looked up at Diego standing frozen in the doorway. "Don't you have a book you're supposed to be reading?" Alejandro glowered at his lazy son.

Diego looked like he wanted to stay, but with a final lingering glance at Victoria, he excused himself and left them alone.

Alejandro gave Victoria his full attention. "So what's on your mind?"

"Alejandro, it's personal. I've been alone so long, but you've always been like a father to me. I need some advice."

"Of course," Alejandro took one of her hands in his. "I'm always here for you. Are you having some sort of trouble?"

"No, nothing bad." Victoria hesitated. "It's about Zorro."

"I don't care who he is… if he's done anything…" Victoria stopped him.

"No, he's always a perfect gentleman." Victoria blushed. "He's kissed me a few times, but nothing more."

Alejandro sat back in the couch. "So what happened? Are you still in love with him?"

"Yes, I think so." Victoria stood to pace the room. So many books, she marveled as she looked at the high shelves. "Do you think I know who he is?"

Alejandro paused. "I would hope if he kissed you he told you his name. You're saying he hasn't?"

Victoria shook her head as she ran her finger along the shelves of books. "He says I'd be in danger as long as he wears that mask."

"Do you agree?"

Victoria turned to look at him in surprise. "You don't?" Victoria relaxed a little, relieved that Alejandro was on her side.

Alejandro shrugged. "It seems to me you're already in danger. Everyone knows Zorro loves you, especially the alcalde. But there might be reasons he hides his identity from all of us. Anyone who knew who he was might give him away sometime, or be used against him somehow. I'm not sure. I've never asked him."

"I'm not sure either," Victoria admitted. "I'm not sure about anything anymore." She idly picked up a book and read its title. _Robin Hood_. Strange title. She reached high above her head for another. _Swordsmanship_. Even more strange. She thumbed through the pages, and was horrified to see writing in the margins. Books were treasures to her…why would Alejandro write in a book? She looked closer at the writing. That wasn't Alejandro's writing. She jumped when Alejandro called her name again. She closed the book and ran a finger over its title before she placed it carefully back in its spot above her head.

"Why does anyone know Zorro loves me? I'm not sure even I know that. How can he love me if he won't even tell me his name?"

Alejandro was at a loss. "Have you asked him?"

"Yes. We had an argument this morning. I told him he chose to live his life without me. Then…" Victoria wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders and sat back down. She looked at Alejandro, pleading with him to understand. "He said he sees me every day without the mask. That I should be able to figure out who he is, but he says I cannot love the ordinary man."

"Did you slap him?" Alejandro smiled at her.

Victoria relaxed some more, glad Alejandro didn't think she was being unreasonable. "I told him he knew me, but I didn't know him. I told him to leave."

"If you don't know his name, you don't know anything about him. Maybe it is time to let him go. I know you want a family."

"I had little Nadia in the kitchen with me this morning. She reminded me of all I don't have. But I could see in Zorro's eyes that he wants a family. If he wants it, why doesn't he tell me who he is?" Victoria looked over at the bookshelf again, unable to distinguish the swordsmanship book from the others from her seat on the couch. "He made it sound like his identity should be obvious to me."

"Maybe I could help you figure it out. We could work together."

"But I shouldn't have to figure it out, Don Alejandro! If he loves me, why doesn't he come tell me without the mask?" Victoria tried to focus on the conversation but other thoughts were intruding. Finally, the 'figure it out' phrase was taking root in her mind. Maybe Zorro was right. Maybe she overlooked the ordinary man.

"He said he's afraid I wouldn't love him. What if he's right?"

"That's only something you can answer. Only you know why you love him." Alejandro took her hand again. "And the danger is real. If you married Zorro, he'd be in danger whenever he went out to fight. Would you be able to face that?"

"I've told him before I don't care about the danger. I just want to help him. Be there for him. But what if he's right? How many men in town could be Zorro? He's tall, he knows how to fight. Someone like that must stick out. What if I overlook him because I cannot love him? Because I don't even like him?"

"Well, Zorro is a lot taller than most people. Can you think of any tall men who frequent your tavern that you don't like?" Alejandro asked with a smile. "He must come to the tavern. Where else would you see him? Where do you go?"

Victoria shrugged. "I could see him at church. At the bank. Maybe someone who works here or at another ranch where I get supplies." Victoria looked back at the bookshelf, then walked back over to look at the book again. It was very high up. It wasn't dusty. If Alejandro read it often, it would be on a lower shelf. But it wasn't Alejandro's handwriting. How tall was Diego?

"Why didn't Diego come with you for lunch today?" Victoria asked, still flipping through the pages of the book. There were notations, corrections…someone thought they knew fencing better than this author? She saw a few equations and drawings…she never knew fighting was so scientific…

"He was still in bed when I left. Said he was reading a book and wasn't up to coming into the tavern, as if it was this huge ordeal. He never wants to do anything." Alejandro scowled.

Alejandro offered a guess: "Rodrigo on Don Esteban's ranchero is tall. He comes into the tavern a lot."

Victoria chuckled. "Rodrigo is also madly in love with Sabrina."

Victoria set the book down and stood on her tiptoes to reach another. "Where did you get so many books?"

"Most of those Diego brought back with him from college." Alejandro watched her stretch, glanced over the wall of books. "All the man does is read. I like to read, but he reads too much. Gets it from his mother I guess." Alejandro sighed at his hopeless son. "Benjamin the blacksmith is tall. Do you see him a lot?"

"He's also a lot bigger than Zorro." Victoria flipped through another book, this one on martial arts. She nearly dropped the book when she saw Diego De La Vega's name in it. She ran a finger over the name and felt dizzy for a moment. She set the book down and joined Alejandro back on the couch.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I guess neither of us asked if you wanted something to drink. Can I get you something?" Alejandro stood and left for the kitchen when she nodded.

Victoria took the time she was alone to try to calm her thoughts, which must be crazy. What was she thinking? She did talk about Zorro often. Since she knew little about the man, she always talked of his bravery and courage. Those were always the traits she expected to find in the man behind the mask as well. But Zorro had to hide. The man would have to disappear when Zorro was needed, and leave no one surprised that he wasn't around.

Diego was always sick. Always reading. Always sleeping late. Getting lost. Getting thrown from a horse. And _always_ hated to hear about Zorro's exploits. And he was always in the tavern, though he had a huge ranch. Most of the people who lived and worked on the De la Vega ranch didn't frequent her tavern because the vaqueros had their own cook and kitchen. So why did Diego? She tried to think of a time she'd seen Diego and Zorro together.

She heard a noise and turned to see Diego standing in the doorway. "I didn't want to interrupt." Diego looked at the bookshelf she'd been staring at. "Did you want to borrow a book?"

Victoria glanced down at the book in Diego's hand. Always reading, but maybe the books he read would surprise her. He'd changed clothes. In the courtyard, he'd been wearing simpler clothes like the clothes his father usually wore. It hadn't been in pristine condition, either, as if Diego had been active and not so obsessed with appearances or exerting himself. Her eyes trailed from his head all the way to his feet, and she blushed and turned away when Diego fidgeted under her perusal.

"No, it's alright. I was just admiring your library. You have a lot of books."

Now was the time for Diego to say something…maybe how fascinating books were. Or mention something inane he'd read that was so interesting to Diego but would make Victoria laugh at him. He didn't have it in him today. She was looking at his books. Did she really think reading was so terrible? The tiny, dull ache he'd felt this morning in her kitchen at the sight of Victoria with a child had turned into a clawing pain in his chest.

His own words had surprised them both this morning, but they wouldn't leave him alone. Why couldn't she see him for who he really was? Every time he saw her, he wanted to take her into his arms and never stop kissing her. He'd stared at himself in the mirror a long time after he'd gotten dressed, wondering what she saw when she looked at Diego versus Zorro. Did she even find him attractive?

Diego pulled at the tie which went with the fancy suit he'd put on after coming inside and cleaning up. "Well, I wanted to tell you your wagon is loaded."

"Thank you." Victoria watched Diego frown at his book. "Not enjoying your book?"

"Oh, no, I am," Diego smiled at her but this time Victoria could see it was forced. "Books are fascinating, really." Alejandro walked back in with some drinks. "I must get back. Enjoy your visit."

Victoria watched the empty doorway for several moments after Diego left as she took the glass of lemonade from Alejandro. He was oblivious to her inner turmoil as he mentioned another man in the pueblo.

"Don Alejandro, if I figure out who he is, shouldn't I be mad at him for lying to me? For deceiving us all?"

"That depends on his reasons. If you gave your heart to a man who wore a mask to defend the people and protect those he loves, you cannot hold that secret against him."

"I don't think it's fair that he gets to see me all the time."

"Fair?" Alejandro patted her knee. "You know better than to expect fair in this life, Victoria. Remember he'd place you in danger if you knew. And maybe that just proves his devotion to you. Maybe he can't stay away. Think of it as romantic instead of deceitful. Especially if he told you he's afraid you wouldn't love the real man. Maybe he wants you to love the ordinary man, so he comes around a lot. Can you think of anyone who does little favors for you? Tries to get your attention?"

Victoria stood suddenly, thrusting the glass back at Alejandro. "Alejandro, I am sorry but I have to get back to the tavern. Thank you for your help. Maybe I will make a list. We can talk more later. I hope you enjoy the apple pie."

"If I touch your apple pie, Diego will never forgive me." Alejandro laughed as they walked toward the entrance.

Victoria paused at the door. "Did he ask for apple pie this morning or just pie?"

"Apple. Andrea made one last night, but he prefers yours. He's always preferred your cooking. We all do." Alejandro smiled and gave her a brief hug before seeing her off.

Had Diego just wanted apple pie? Or had he seen the apples covering her counter this morning along with the pie shells she'd set aside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Robin Hood is old, but Diego was reading it and I doubt Victoria would have heard the stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Alejandro came back into the library after Victoria rushed off. He saw the two books laying on the mantle that Victoria had left out of place. Diego had a book on swordsmanship? He shook his head at the irony. You can't learn everything from books.

"Is everything alright with Victoria?" Alejandro turned to face his son standing at the entrance to the library. His very tall son. Who had a book on swordsmanship. Who never wanted to stand up for anything. Alejandro picked up the other book, this one on martial arts. He stared at Diego for a long time, his brain putting things together in a way that made him proud and furious at the same time. Diego was always at Victoria's tavern. This morning he'd refused to go because of a book, but what if he'd been licking his wounds from losing an argument with the fiery taverness?

"Did you finish your book?" Alejandro nearly growled. Diego's brow furrowed at his father's tone. "Where were you this morning?"

"You saw me, I was in bed."

"You weren't in the tavern this morning?"

"Father, if I'd gone to the tavern for breakfast, I wouldn't have asked for apple pie."

"How did you know she made apple pies this morning?"

Diego ran his fingers through his hair as Alejandro came closer. Why was his father angry with him now? "I didn't know, I asked you to get me one if she made some. Why are you angry with me?"

"Take off your shirt."

Diego reflexively hugged his jacket tighter. "What? Why? I just got dressed!"

"And you have nowhere to be today. Take. Off. Your. Shirt."

"Can't I ask why?"

"Because I'm your father!"

What a strange day this was turning out to be. Diego slowly removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, but left it on his shoulders. "What are you looking for?"

Alejandro became impatient with his dawdling son, grabbed the shirt, turned him around and pulled it down so he could look at the back of Diego's right shoulder. Alejandro jabbed at a bullet shaped scar when he found it.

"Hey! What was that for?" Diego yelped, pulling his shirt back up and backing away from his father. So much for the uninjured side of his back!

"I should beat you senseless and drop you in a heap at Victoria's feet. Is that where I went wrong? I didn't spank you enough when you were little? Let you do whatever you wanted?"

Diego retreated under his father's fury until he ran up against the side of a chair and fell into it, his long legs dangling over the arm of the chair. Alejandro heard some noise behind him and turned to see Felipe backing out of the room. "Freeze!" Alejandro pointed at the boy. "Ah ha!" He shouted when Felipe heard him.

Felipe turned wide eyes to Diego, who was awkwardly trying to gain his feet.

"Madre de Dios!" Alejandro collapsed into the chair Diego had just vacated and put his head in his hands.

Diego and Felipe eyed each other warily, shrugging at each other when neither could tell why Alejandro was so angry. Diego watched Alejandro sit quietly as he buttoned up his shirt.

_Why is your shirt undone?_ Felipe asked.

_He told me to take it off!_ Diego answered.

_ Why? _

_I don't know! He hit me!_ Diego pulled his shirt down to show where Alejandro had hit him.

Felipe brought a hand to his forehead. Then he made the sign for a gun and pointed it at Diego's shoulder. _Zorro was shot. You have a scar._

Diego had completely forgotten. _So he knows?_

Felipe shrugged.

_ Does Victoria know? _

Felipe shrugged again and Diego clenched his fists in frustration.

_ Should I stay or go after Victoria? _

_ Victoria didn't look mad when she left. Your father looks mad. _

Since Alejandro seemed out of steam, Diego cautiously took the chair next to him and sent Felipe away. He scooted the chair back a foot or two before settling, though.

"Would you believe I was shot by accident in Madrid?" Diego tried.

Alejandro sat back in the chair, rested an elbow on the arm and his head in his hand as he looked steadily at his son.

"Does Victoria know?" Diego muttered, staring at his hands.

"Do you even understand how wrong it is that you have to ask that?" Alejandro said after a moment. Father and son watched each other for a long time.

"I didn't see another choice. Anyone who knew would be in danger."

"So you decided for all of us and made up your own rules?"

"I didn't make up my own rules!" Diego defended, standing and pacing the small confines of the library.

"Or was Victoria right? If anyone cared enough they should be able to figure it out and damn them if they can't?"

"Father, that's not—" Diego spun to face his father but he ran out of words. "Is that what she said?" Diego asked miserably.

"No, she didn't say anything. She just wanted to know why a man who claims to love her only loves her in secret."

Diego leaned against the mantle and put his head in his hands. "She doesn't love Diego."

Alejandro's heart ached at the pain in his son's voice. "Have you ever given her the choice?"

Diego stared back at his father for several moments, then decided he needed a distraction. He pushed the secret button and heard the swish of the door in the fireplace opening. Alejandro's eyes widened when they dropped to the fireplace, and Diego gestured for him to precede him when Alejandro stood.

He watched Alejandro look around the cave, picking up various things. Alejandro stopped at the coat rack which held Zorro's clothes.

"Father, I need to know what Victoria talked to you about. She wasn't too happy with Zorro this morning."

"She has a right to be angry with you," Alejandro accused.

"So help me fix it. Tell me what to do to fix it! If I lose her, I lose everything."

"Why didn't you tell her your identity? You claim to love her but you don't trust her?"

"Father, I do love her. I do trust her. I was trying to protect her. The woman jumped in front of me to take a bullet meant for me. I couldn't put her in more danger than she already is in with this alcalde running rampant. She doesn't even look at Diego. She never sees me as a man when I'm around. She thinks I'm hopeless."

Alejandro thought for a moment. "You are hopeless."

"Thanks for the help." Alejandro's eyebrows shot up at Diego's wry tone.

"Go talk to her. I'll wait." Diego once again stripped off his shirt, not bothering with the buttons this time.

He spoke while he changed into the legend before of his father's eyes. "You can talk to Felipe. You're right. He can hear. He's known about it from the beginning." Alejandro picked up the heavy sword from the coatrack. He shook his head as he handed it to his son. He stood by proudly as his bumbling, clumsy son saddled the famous stallion in record time and mounted without the use of the stirrup. "Felipe even named Toronado. Pull the candlestick by the door to get out. I have to get to Victoria in case she's worked it out, too."

Before Diego left the cave, Alejandro called him back. "Diego," He had to dig for the words even though he'd seen the transformation with his own eyes. "I am proud of you, son."

A little bit of the ache knotted in his chest untwisted. Diego glanced around the cave, at the caballero clothes hanging up waiting for his return, at the exit to the cave…that led to Victoria. He silently lifted his right leg and slipped off the stallion to stand motionless, uncertain again.

Toronado bumped him out of the way, impatient and curious as he walked over to check out Alejandro, who stroked the stallion's head. Alejandro watched his son—Zorro!—fidget for a few moments. "Diego, she loves you. I know she does."

They both turned when Felipe slunk into the cave and stood nervously by the stairs. Seeing none of the previous anger in his patron's face, he slowly approached.

_ Remember. This is good. You can be happy now. Get married. _

Diego accepted a small pouch from Felipe. He knew what was in it, but upended it in his hand anyway. His mother's wedding ring sparkled in the torchlight against the dull black of Zorro's glove.

Alejandro bit back his surprise. Now that he understood why his son had delayed marriage so long, he shouldn't be surprised at what Felipe was suggesting. They deserved to be together. If Victoria knew her masked bandit's identity, her masked bandit should be ready to propose marriage. When Alejandro thought of how his time with his wife had been cut so short…

Alejandro stepped up next to his son and placed his own wedding ring next to his wife's. Diego stared for a moment then looked up at his father in shock. Life wasn't as rigid in California as it was in Madrid, but Alejandro still took his responsibilities as a civic leader and an example to the community seriously. He usually expected the same of his son. Alejandro shrugged and Diego closed his fist over the two rings. Maybe it wasn't eloping if your father gave you permission.

"Thank you. Don't wait up." Zorro mounted Toronado again, and this time there was no hesitation as he raced off to claim is love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dressing them how I want. Yes, I know there’s at least one obvious difference. I’m taking artistic license because I like how this was written. Hopefully you can still enjoy the story.

Zorro made himself wait for the sun to go down this time. He left Toronado free outside the pueblo while he hid in the stables. He saw a crowd leave the tavern and the door shut behind them, and the ache in his chest twisted tighter. She closed early. Why? Did she know? Was she up in her room crying? Was she plotting his death?

She was crying, he discovered when he peered in the kitchen window. Victoria sat at the table, her head pillowed on her crossed arms, her shoulders shaking with her tears. Zorro jumped down from his view and leaned against the wall. Should he go to her? Was she crying because of him? Should he tell her who he was? Maybe he should come as Diego? He frowned.

The problem was…Victoria didn’t like Diego. Oh, she liked him. She just wasn’t hopelessly in love with him like he was with her. Maybe Diego should ask her to dinner. If he tried courting her as Diego, at least he’d have a shot. He couldn’t leave her crying, though. He would talk to her. Keep his distance so he wouldn’t be tempted to kiss her tears away. Leave quickly, return tomorrow.

He knocked softly on the door, and waited anxiously for it to open. Maybe she wouldn’t even let him in. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened. They stood frozen for a moment, then she stepped into his arms. So much for keeping his distance. He walked inside with her and made sure the door was locked. Then she burst into tears again.

“Querida, I’m sorry, please don’t cry. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“That’s not why I’m crying,” she managed to say against his chest.

He tried to get her to look at him but she just held him tighter. He stroked her back for a moment, but he didn’t know what to do. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I’ll fix it.”

“Just shut up,” Victoria whispered.

Zorro looked down in surprise at the top of her head and couldn’t help the smile. He looked around the kitchen and didn’t want to remain where they’d fought so recently. Her feet wouldn’t move with his when he tried to walk, so he bent to pick her up. She curled into his chest and he hoped that meant they wouldn’t be fighting again. All the more reason to keep his distance, but now that he held her he wasn’t about to let her go.

He found a rocking chair which she must have brought in from the porch and dragged it close to the fire. She clutched him tighter when he let go of her with one hand to remove his sword, then he sat with her in his lap. He sat in the rocker, watched the fire, rocked them gently and waited while her tears eventually quieted.

Victoria finally looked up at him. How had she never known before? It was so clearly Diego behind the mask that she wondered how anyone couldn’t see it. She buried her face against his shoulder again because she didn’t want to think.

Zorro refused to let her hide. He pulled her face away from him so he could look into her eyes. “Am I allowed to talk now?”

Victoria saw the concern in his eyes. He stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes as if she could block out reality. She took his hand in hers and wondered when he’d removed his gloves.

Zorro watched her play with his hand and took that as a sign of forgiveness. “So you’re not crying because I was a jackass this morning?”

“You weren’t.” Victoria wasn’t sure what to say or do. He deserved an explanation for her tears, but mentioning someone they both knew might bring up the argument again. “A friend of mine died today.”

Victoria decided to keep it short. She curled back into him and tried to ignore everything except the safety she felt wrapped in his arms. Diego’s arms. How strange was that thought? She was happy when it didn’t seem strange to her at all.

Zorro tensed. “How did she die? Is someone in jail?”

Victoria toyed with the string from his cape. “That’s the thing. It was an accident. She was young—younger than me. No one expected it. No one to blame.”

Zorro couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t heard about any deaths. “Who was it?”

Victoria sat up and looked at him again. “Sabrina.” She felt his hand clench into a fist against her leg where he held her, but she could see the indecision in his expression. “It’s okay that you know her.”

Zorro leaned his head back against the rocker as he let out his held breath. “Are you angry?”

Victoria leaned back against his shoulder and she knew this was the one place she wanted to be, mask or no. “Do we have to talk about that?”

“Maybe we need to talk,” Diego said against the fear of rejection taking root again. If they talked, maybe she would stop moving around so much. Maybe he could take her to her own chair so he wouldn’t have to try so hard to keep his mind off the soft body curled up in his lap.

“Not tonight.”

She kept fidgeting with the tie from his cape, then he felt a tug when she pulled at it. He felt her hand at his shoulder and when her hand came away, the knot that held his cape was completely undone. He looked down to see what she was doing and met with her lips. He was lost for a mere second before he pulled away, but her hand came up to his neck to pull his mouth back down to hers. When she sucked at his bottom lip, any thought of resisting her flew completely out of his mind.

He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth with a small gasp. His arms wrapped around her tighter, bringing her closer so he could take her mouth more fully. Her arms wound around his neck and he tried not to think about her breasts pressed against his chest. She tasted like apple pie, and he wanted more. His tongue tangled with hers and he leaned forward to get closer. One of his hands left its innocent place at her waist to stroke at her hip, but was unsatisfied until he reached further. She jerked in surprise when his hand smoothed over her bottom, but she moaned her approval into his mouth.

Who knew Diego could kiss like this? Victoria couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. She wanted to take his mask off, but she didn’t want the kiss to stop. To take her mind off her desire to run her fingers through his hair, she gave into her desire to feel what Diego had hidden underneath ruffles and fancy clothes. Her hands stroked over his strong shoulders and pushed his cape the rest of the way off. When she pressed her hands into his chest to trace the muscles she could feel there, his groan of pleasure made all her nervousness melt away. Her tongue coiled around his then pushed into his mouth so she could taste him.

Diego was lost. Victoria was so soft, she fit against all the hard contours of his body like she was made for him. She even smelled like apples, and the clean scent of her skin beneath that was making him lose any sense of reason. Her hand stroked across his chest, and he pulled his mouth away from hers to trail kisses down her neck until he reached the swells of her breasts. He pressed his lips against her soft skin and his tongue reached out to taste. He leaned back in the rocker, arranging her over him as he slouched down in the chair. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing his hips into hers, his hand clenching her bottom to hold her tight against him.

The silk of his pants hid little, and feeling his erection stroking against her hip made Victoria sit up and look at him with wide eyes. She was breathing heavily and it took a moment for Diego to tear his eyes away from her breasts. The confusion and doubt in her eyes was like a bucket of cold water. He’d come here to talk. She didn’t even know who she was kissing.

She wrapped her arms back around his neck when he stood, and kissed him again. She pressed against him, not wanting him to leave her alone when he tried to release her and step back. He cradled her face in his hands to gentle her frenetic kisses before he pulled his mouth away.

Zorro stroked her back and held her loosely while they both tried to catch their breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten carried away.”

Victoria stared at his shirt for a moment. “I kissed you, remember?” She smiled shyly up at him.

He pushed her hair back from her face and rested a hand against her cheek. “But who were you kissing?” He smiled sadly at her, turned to gather his things and walked around her toward the kitchen.

“Zorro, wait!”

He stopped but didn’t turn. He didn’t think he had the willpower to walk away from her. She only wanted comfort, and had no idea how close he’d come to taking everything. “I think it’s best that I leave.”

“My friend died tonight.”

He turned to face her. “I’m sorry about Sabrina. That’s no reason to do something you’ll regret.”

“Rodrigo was in love with her. He never told her. Now they’ll never be together.”

Zorro’s furious kick sent a chair flying into a corner and he stalked back to her until she took a step back. “I love you. I’ve told you many times. Do not remind me that you could be killed any day. It’s because of me that you are in danger.” He saw the tears in her eyes but knew he couldn’t hide the truth, and he couldn’t stay.

She spoke to his retreating back. “I’ve been in danger for years. So have you. Either one of us could die at any moment. Are we going to be alone forever?”

He paused and looked back at her at the curtain to the kitchen. “I’ll come see you tomorrow. We can talk.”

“I love you, too,” she insisted before he could leave her alone.

Zorro turned at her quiet statement. Tears once more glistened on her cheeks, and he hated to be the one who put them there. He shook his head slowly, his body protesting what his brain was saying. Fear and doubt had been growing since their argument, and the conclusion that she knew Diego and didn’t love him was now a hard stone lodged in his chest. “You don’t love me. I wish you did.” He escaped through the curtain so he wouldn’t have to see her tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the Mature FF . net version, this is the Mature Adult version. This chapter has explicit sexual situations. Since you’re reading this, I am assuming you’re okay with that. I use the anatomical terms, no rods and pearls. This is my first time writing sex, so let me know how I do.

Zorro turned at her quiet statement. Tears once more glistened on her cheeks, and he hated to be the one who put them there. He shook his head slowly, his body protesting what his brain was saying. Fear and doubt had been growing since their argument, and the conclusion that she knew Diego and didn’t love him was now a hard stone lodged in his chest. “You don’t love me. I wish you did.” He escaped through the curtain so he wouldn’t have to see her tears.

“Diego, wait!”

Zorro froze in the kitchen. He caught the curtain before it could close behind him, but he didn’t turn to face her.

She watched his back tense, watched his hand clenching on the curtain. “Are you going to turn around?” He turned finally and she took another step toward him. She smiled weakly at him, her entire body trembling. He stepped back into the tavern and let the curtain fall behind him, but otherwise didn’t move. “I love you, Diego. Is that better?” Her voice was more confident this time.

He nodded dumbly at her and calculated it would only take six, maybe seven steps to have her in his arms again. She knew who he was. What did anything else matter? He looked at the stairs, followed the path with his eyes to her bedroom at the end of the hall. Thirty steps? Twenty?

Her eyes followed his, and she flushed a bright red he could see even in the firelight. Her smile faltered only a little, and she held a hand out to him.

He took a step toward her even as he shook his head. “I need to go home.” Five steps.

Victoria took a step closer. “No, you don’t. Stay.”

The arm holding his things drooped a little and he took another step closer. Three. He reached a hand to his face, hesitated, then swept his mask and hat off, letting them fall to the floor behind him. Victoria took a deep breath upon seeing her discovery confirmed. Diego de la Vega, California’s most eligible bachelor. In her tavern. She listened to the silence of the empty building which was her home.

“Stay.”

Such a simple word. He looked at her hand, still trembling though she was reaching for him. Diego, not Zorro. Three steps. “If I stay…”

She held out her other hand to him. She might have repeated her plea, but he didn’t hear it. She was in his arms before his cape fluttered to the ground. He took her mouth, and her fingers threaded through his hair. No mask hiding his face. She gently tugged at his hair until he broke the kiss, and she stroked her fingers over his features.

His hands stroked down her back and lifted her against him. He started walking toward the stairs, and he tried once more to do the sensible thing. “You’re sure.”

Victoria kissed him again gently. Her breath shuddered as she let it out. “I love you.”

He paused at the foot of the stairs, and one hand travelled south to caress her hip. “Lock your ankles behind me.” She dropped her eyes, but wrapped her legs around him. His hands smoothed over her back and down her legs and felt her tension. A finger under her chin brought her eyes back to his. “I love you.”

She wrapped her arms around him and hid against his shoulder as he began to climb the stairs. She could feel everything wrapped this tightly around him, and she forgot to breathe when they reached the second floor. The muscles in his arms and chest bunched and coiled under her hands, and she was surprised to find she was moving her hands over him. She pulled at the neck of his shirt, reaching her fingers inside to feel the hot skin beneath, the beating of his heart.

She was going to get to see him without his shirt. Would he expect her to take it off? He was going to see her without her clothes, too. Would he expect her to know what to do? Would he find her attractive? She pushed away from him with a jolt of panic when she heard a noise and tried to relax when she saw they were alone in her bedroom. He’d already closed the door, shutting out the rest of the world.

“Breathe, Victoria.” His hands gently traced up and down her back.

She let out a shaky breath and kissed his lips, trying to show him her joy outweighed her fear. She unlocked her ankles but he held her legs around his waist when she went to stand. Before she could worry about what to do next, he was lowering her to the bed. He followed her down, pressing her into the mattress. She didn’t feel crushed, though, and her hands slowly caressed his neck, flowing over his shoulders to his chest.

When she saw the fire in his eyes as he watched her touch him, she lifted her hands away from him. They fluttered a bit, restless and unsure, until she let them drop to the pillow beside her head.

“I like feeling your hands on me,” Diego whispered against her neck. He lifted his head to look at her, wishing she’d touch him again.

Her hands nervously returned to his shoulders. He made her feel safe, and protected from the harsh realities outside of her tavern. She hooked a finger in the neck of his shirt. “Are you…” She took a breath for courage and watched Diego’s eyes drop to her chest. “Are you going to take this off?”

Diego smiled. He took her hand from his shirt and kissed it, then kissed her lips. He trailed his mouth down her neck, and his hands down to her hips as he sat back on his knees. She automatically tried to pull her legs together, but couldn’t with him kneeling between them. Diego stroked his hands down her legs over her skirt, trying to relax her.

Before she could get too nervous, there he was. His shirt was on the floor and now she could see the muscles she’d only felt tonight. She was so hypnotized she didn’t feel his hands begin easing up her legs, this time lifting her skirt with the caress. When she felt the cool of the room and the heat of his hands against her thighs she started in surprise. He stopped and placed his hands on either side of her on the mattress, and she was distracted again by the play of muscles beneath his skin as he crawled back up her body.

He took one of her hands and kissed it, then placed it on his bare chest. She focused on the slide of his muscles beneath his skin as he reached back down to lift her skirt to her waist. When he let his weight settle onto her this time, there was no bulky skirt between them. Victoria’s hands were on his bare shoulders and he tried to be patient and wait for her to start breathing again. Victoria took a deep breath, felt the pulse in his neck and the strength in the body pressed so close to hers. She was amazed that she didn’t feel trapped feeling his weight over her like a heavy blanket. The love she’d seen so often behind Zorro’s mask burned so much brighter in Diego’s eyes.

She was captivated by their differences. His skin was smooth over hard muscle, and his muscles twitched in reaction to her touch. She loved the feel of the soft black hair in the center of his chest as she ran her fingers through it. He reached down to settle her legs further apart so he could lay fully against her, and she gasped when she felt the silk of his pants against her core. He kissed her then, his tongue plunging in to taste then capturing her bottom lip and sucking gently.

He thrust his hips against her, unable to lay still, his thin pants allowing him to feel her heat. He began a slow rhythm, moving against her until he found that spot which made her cry out in pleasure and forget her modesty for a moment. Then his hand covered her breast and her eyes popped open again. He hooked a finger in the bodice of her blouse as she had done to him, only he pulled harder and the blouse fell from her shoulder. His palm was rough against her skin as he reached in and then smoothed the shirt beneath her breast so it was exposed.

“Are you…” Diego ducked his head and sucked her nipple deep into his mouth and she cried out and arched against him. “… going to take this off?” His breathing was heavy and she felt his hot breath against her wet nipple for the second it took him to speak before he captured it in his mouth again.

When she cried out his name and picked up the rhythm of his hips, he didn’t think getting her naked was so important anymore. His fingers tore at the tie to loosen her bodice, but it was still too tight. His mouth covered her other nipple over her shirt and her fingers clenched in his hair when she felt his teeth scrape against the sensitive peak. She arched her back to get closer, wishing he would take her shirt off so she could feel him against her skin but not wanting him to stop. Then his mouth was back at her naked breast and she thought no one could stand this much pleasure. She felt empty as she thrust her hips against his, and all her hesitation was replaced with impatience. Her legs wrapped around his to hold him to her. “Diego, please…”

He squeezed her covered breast one more time before his hand stroked down her body, and Victoria tensed a little and waited to feel his hand on her. He pulled hard on her naked breast, pressing the nipple against the top of his mouth and flicking it with his tongue, and she forgot to focus on his other hand. Seconds later she felt something cool against her chest and she opened her eyes wide when she saw the knife he held cut cleanly through her blouse. He left her other nipple to pucker in the cool air of the room and he hungrily began giving her other breast the same treatment and she forgot about anything else.

Her legs tensed when she felt the first touch of his hand against her center. She was so wet his fingers slipped easily through her folds. She gasped and pressed her head back into the pillow as she arched against his exploring fingers. He pulled away from her breast to watch her face as he circled her clitoris with his fingers and then squeezed gently. “Dios, Querida you are so beautiful.” He covered her mound with his hand and her hips bucked against him. His fingers stroked through her wetness and waited for her eyes to open again. As soon as he caught her gaze, he pushed one finger slowly but deeply into her, making sure to keep his thumb circling her clitoris.

Her walls clenched against his finger as he gently moved it in and out, spreading her moisture and circling her clitoris on each pass. “Diego, please,” she begged again and Diego’s own eyes closed as he carefully pressed a second finger into her. Diego watched her eyes widen then close as she pressed her head back into the pillow and arched her hips. She rocked against his fingers as he stretched her, but she was so tight.

He didn’t want to hurt her, but if he waited any longer it would be over before it had begun. He bent to her breast again, sucking as much of her as he could into his mouth and then pulling back to suck hard on the nipple. His fingers curled upward inside her, feeling along the walls of her vagina. When she screamed and arched off the bed, he stroked that spot gently and sucked hard at her breast until she came and screamed again. He felt her walls spasm against his fingers and he pulled away from her breast to tear at his pants.

When he pressed her back into the mattress again, there were no barriers this time as he stroked through her folds to keep her ready. “Victoria,” Diego whispered against her face, dying inside but needing her to look at him. His cock nudged at her opening, then slid against her clitoris and she opened her eyes with a gasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, and she arched into him again as he repeated the motion, driving her excitement higher once again.

He brought his cock again to her opening and began to press inside. “It’s going to hurt?” Her small voice gave rise to a stab of guilt and he hesitated.

“Only at first. I’m sorry.” She nodded once and she felt him at her entrance again. She’d give him this. The future might be uncertain, the world outside her window unforgiving, but tonight he loved her. Whatever happened tomorrow, she wasn’t alone anymore.

Diego reached down to circle her clit and she sucked in a breath. “Breathe, Victoria. I love you.” Victoria told herself that was enough, and she tried to relax.

Then he kissed her. She felt his fingers stretch her again before coming back to stroke around her clit. She opened her eyes when he pulled his mouth away from her, and held his gaze as she felt the head of his cock push into her opening, her own body tightening to keep him out. Her hands clenched on his shoulders as he pressed in and retreated, each time pressing a little further as she stretched to accommodate him. Her muscles spasmed around the head of his cock and Diego wrapped his hand tightly around the base to keep from coming.

One hand covered her breast and squeezed her nipple, she gasped in pleasure and Diego thrust deep inside her. She cried out as she felt something tear, but then it was over and the burn began to fade. Diego held still above her, inside her, and she could see and feel his muscles coiled as he patiently waited for her to adjust to him. He kissed her face gently, called her his love, his heart, stared deep into her eyes and told her he loved her again. His thumb circled her clit once more and she felt him slip deeper into her. She gasped and clutched at his chest, ran her hands up his skin to cradle his face and kiss his lips.

She smiled at him and let out a shallow breath. Diego’s cock slowly retreated as he watched for any signs of pain. Her eyes closed and she concentrated on this new feeling of having him inside her, and her muscles clenched around him to keep him from leaving. Diego settled completely against her and pushed back inside, murmuring words of love against her skin. Her legs wrapped around his when he retreated again, not wanting to ever let him go. When she arched against him, the feel of his chest against hers drove the lingering pain away.

His hand gripped her bottom to angle her hips and he thrust harder, deeper than before and she gasped again. He took her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside as his cock stabbed into her core, her muscles fluttering around him and driving him toward the release he tried to delay. He guided her hips to meet his thrusts and he trailed his mouth down her neck to find her breast again. He used his lips and teeth, gently but ravenously opening his mouth wide over her breast and sucking her deep and she cried out again.

She met his thrusts and he moved his hand back to her clit, but it was too late. Her inner muscles squeezed his cock tightly and he thrust harder as he started to come. His mouth covered hers again as he shouted and erupted, his thrusts losing rhythm as he jerked against her and held her hips tight against his. His pleasure set something off deep within her and then she was coming too, as his pelvis pressed tight against her and her muscles clenched against the cock buried deep inside her.

Diego collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stroked his hair. She smiled as he murmured words of love and beauty against her neck, along with several words she didn’t understand. She’d have to remember to ask him how many languages he knew. He lifted his head when he found the strength, kissed her and stroked her flushed cheek with his fingers. “I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

She smiled at him, caressing his shoulders and upper arms until her hand wound up over his heart. “I love you, too.” He shifted slightly, and she was reminded he was still inside her. She gasped and held her breath as little tendrils of fire raced through her body.

“Did I hurt you?” Diego began to pull away from her and she wrapped her legs back around him to keep him in place.

“No!” Diego froze and relaxed back into her. “Can you just stay where you are?”

Diego’s eyes darkened and he pressed his hips tight against hers. “I’ll do anything you ask me to.” He watched the blush spread from her face down her shoulders. “You’re not in pain? I’m not crushing you?”

Victoria’s hands continued to stroke his back and shoulders and she shook her head.

His fingers traced over her face and neck and he watched the goose bumps pop up on her skin. He bent to kiss her, sucking at her lips before trailing his mouth down to nuzzle at the pulse in her neck. Her internal muscles clenched around his soft penis and his entire body jerked in reaction.

“Did I hurt you?” She asked, innocently concerned, and his eyes flew back to hers and she traced his lip with her finger.

He smiled and kissed her finger. “No, Querida.”

“So I did alright?”

Diego chuckled and she gasped when he moved inside her, his laugh touching her deep inside. “You were incredible. I should have been more patient for your first time… I’m sorry. You—” She clenched against him again and he groaned into her neck.

“Hold still or I’m going to hurt you.” His smile reassured her, and she shivered as he moved a hand down her body. “I didn’t even undress you. Shameful. Look at all these clothes you’re still wearing.” His finger caught in the waist of her skirt and she sucked in her breath as he caressed the skin beneath the bunched up cotton. “Querida, I have to move or I’ll hurt you. Relax.”

He didn’t give her time to think about it as his mouth once again swept down to capture her breast in his mouth. He ran a finger over her clit and her hips jerked against him and he slowly pulled out of her. She whimpered a little and dug her nails into his shoulders and he brought his mouth up to hers to kiss her.

When she melted again into the mattress, he looked around the room. “You had a kettle on the stove downstairs…would it still have hot water in it?”

“You want me to make you tea?”

He kissed her gaping mouth and chuckled. She gasped when his hand covered her mound, gently pressing at the ache he left in his absence. “The hot water will ease the pain. You were so perfect you made me lose my head. I want to take care of you. Make up for my impatience.”

“You’re not leaving yet?” Victoria traced his collar bone with one finger and avoided his eyes.

“Victoria, you are never getting rid of me.” She smiled and he kissed her hand. His grin turned wicked, his fingers dipped ever so quickly and her breath caught in her throat. “But if I don’t take care of you now, you might not be so nice to me later.”

He sat up on his knees slowly and sighed as she covered her beautiful breasts with her tattered shirt. He dug his fingers into her thighs to massage the muscles and carefully brought her legs together. She curled up on her side and he curled up behind her, continuing to massage her with his hands. “I’ll just be a minute. Do you want anything? Drink? Food? Apple pie?”

Victoria giggled and pushed him away when he tickled her. “Just hurry back.” Her eyes took in the sight of his naked back as he climbed out of bed. Diego, her lover. His back was bruised, and she remembered the cart this morning. So much had changed in such a short time. He took a quilt from the back of her chair and wrapped it tight around her, running his hands over her so she relaxed. With a kiss and a promise to hurry, he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria squeezed her legs together, surprised to feel her skirt between her legs. She blushed when she thought about why. She’d gone against the church today. She waited for the guilt and regret, but it didn’t come. They’d been kept apart for so long, she’d wanted to give him this. Her legs ached, but her skin still tingled from his massage. She’d never be able to look at Diego’s hands again without blushing. She’d never be able to be around Diego again without blushing. Her breasts still tingled, and she shivered when she remembered the pull of his mouth there. She wondered if he’d do that again.

She jumped when Diego rushed back through the door so quickly. Had he gone all the way to the kitchen and back so fast? He dropped a pile of black by the door, and once again Victoria blushed. There was nothing marring the front of his chest, except for a few scratches she knew weren’t from the cart.

“What is it with apple pie?” she asked as she watched him set one down on the table beside her pillow. He grinned at her and turned back to her dresser to pour the water.

“I never got to eat any,” Diego complained. He brought the bowl of water and towels to the other side of the bed and her hands unconsciously tightened on the blanket. Diego saw the movement and he bent to kiss her forehead. He set the wet cloth down and lay behind her, wrapping her tight in his arms.

“You don’t need the blanket anymore.” Diego reached up to her neck and gently pulled at the quilt she still held tightly. He pressed a kiss below her ear and trailed his lips up to her mouth. He kissed her, his tongue licking over her lips slowly to coax a response. She sighed and her grip loosened on the quilt and he pulled it off her shoulder. His lips trailed back down her neck and she finally relaxed and turned to him.

Her fingers threaded into his hair when she remembered the feel of his lips on her breasts and she arched against him. “Something you wanted?” Diego whispered against her skin when he felt her pull at his hair. He pulled the quilt away and she turned shy again when he tossed it behind him to look at her. His fingers traced her lips, then began a slow path down her neck. He pulled her hands away and smiled when her nipples puckered under his gaze. He ran his hands down her arms, removing her ruined shirt.

Diego’s hand stroked and squeezed her gently as he trailed his lips all over her breast and ignored what she wanted. She gasped when his mouth finally captured her nipple again, and Victoria sank deeper into the mattress as she felt his tongue flick over the tip in the heat of his mouth. She closed her eyes in embarrassment when she felt his hand swipe a warm cloth up her thigh and gently clean her, soothing the ache and arousing her again at the same time. She was embarrassed, but his attention made her feel loved and cared for. She’d felt so alone earlier.

But then his mouth left her breast to trail down her body and she tensed. Her fingers clenched in his hair and he paused to press kisses all along her stomach. He dropped the cloth over the side of the bed and she lifted her hips so he could pull her skirt down her legs. He touched her gently, massaging up and down her thighs, while his lips continued to trace the skin of her stomach.

His fingers traced the scar from the bullet she’d taken for him. “Dios, you scared me so much that day. Then you made Zorro sound so….” He rested his head against her stomach and looked up at her face, enjoying the feel of her fingers stroking his hair. “You do love me? Diego? I like books. I like science. It’s not all an act, Victoria. I’m sorry for what I said this morning, but I—“

Victoria’s fingers covered his mouth. “Let’s not talk about this morning.” Victoria’s fingers traced over his features, amazed again at how blind she’d been. “I did have a crush on you, but you never looked at me. And you’re probably the richest man in California. Who am I? Everyone wants you to marry their daughter. You never wanted to get married.”

Diego pushed up on his hands and kissed her long and deep, taking possession of her whole body with only his mouth. “Because I only wanted to marry one woman, from the day I came home from Madrid.”

“You want to marry me?”

“Victoria, we’re getting married in the morning. In case you didn’t notice, I just destroyed your reputation. Shall I do it again to remind you?” Diego moved back down her body, and her hands tightened in his hair again. He relented and paused at her stomach, lightly pressing kisses to her skin.

“We might have created a baby,” he whispered into her skin. Both of his hands joined his lips to caress her stomach, as if wishing for it would ensure conception.

Her entire body tensed beneath him, and Diego looked back up at her. “I thought you wanted children. This morning…” But her flush was gone, her face ashen, one arm covering her breasts as her hand fell away from his hair and she stared at the ceiling. “Victoria?” Diego lifted back up on his hands to look at her, and he felt his insides turn to ice as she turned away from him. He lifted his body away from her, watching numbly as she curled up on her side again. His legs dropped to the floor as he sat by her feet.

“You said you loved me,” Diego whispered, as if his voice didn’t have the strength to speak louder. “You said my name.”

When she said nothing, he bent to pick up his shirt. His skin was too tight over the scrapes on his back, but he felt nothing as he slipped it over his head. He thought back over the events of the day and tried to think where it went wrong, and his eyes fell to the cloth he’d brought from the kitchen. Victoria’s blood…evidence of the innocence he’d taken from her, of the gift she’d given him. Now she wanted to take it back?

He stood and paced to the shuttered window, and didn’t turn when he heard her move. He didn’t know if anger or heartbreak was winning the battle right now.

“Diego…”

Diego turned and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, his eyes staring somewhere around her feet.

“I’m sorry,” Victoria said when he didn’t say anything. She’d pulled the quilt up to her chin again, sitting up against the headboard.

Confused and hurt eyes met hers. “You’re sorry?”

“Come back to bed.” He didn’t move from his spot guarding the window. “Getting married…having children…doing…what we did, it’s been a long night.”

“So you just wanted comfort tonight? Sabrina’s dead but you’re alive? Don’t want to think about the ordinary man you unmasked?” She flinched and he ground his teeth to keep from saying anything else in anger. He wasn’t going to walk away like this morning, but lashing out wasn’t going to solve anything.

“That’s not true and you know it.” She waited for him to look at her again. “Come back over here so we can talk.”

“If I come back over there, I’m not going to want to talk.” Diego sighed and tried to relax and think of things from her perspective. “I’ve wanted you for four years. It’s not the same for you, though, is it?” He couldn’t keep the desolation out of his voice.

Victoria leaned forward, hugging her knees to her chest. “I loved Diego as a friend. The romantic feelings I had for you dried up because I thought you didn’t care about me. That you didn’t care about anything outside of your books. None of that is true.”

“No, it’s not.” Diego uncrossed his arms, ran his hands through his hair to relax. “I’m sorry I lied.”

“You thought you had your reasons. I also thought I’d find out who Zorro was when you were out of danger. That’s not true, either.” She looked at the distance separating them and felt cold. “Will you please come back to bed?”

Diego’s fists clenched in indecision. Victoria reached to the other side of the bed and grabbed the apple pie. “You said you wanted some apple pie. Come sit and eat.” She saw his eyes drop to her shoulder where the quilt had slipped. She looked at the pie, looked at the quilt covering her naked body. She took a deep breath, and kept her eyes on the pie as she dropped the quilt to the other side of the bed, wrapping an arm back around her knees.

She bobbled the pie when she looked up to find him standing inches from the bed, and would have dropped it if he hadn’t caught it. She never even heard him move. She hugged her knees with both arms as he set the pie on the table and looked down at her. He pushed her hair off one shoulder, then traced one finger from her neck to her wrist. She watched the goose bumps spread on her arm, and tried to calm her breathing. Then her eyes caught on his arm. His covered arm.

She let him pull her arm away, but then she pushed his hand back toward him. “Your shirt’s been on the floor. Take it off.” She didn’t know how he managed to hear the words she barely managed to squeeze past the lump in her throat. She couldn’t look at his eyes, couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, didn’t know where to look. She tried to take a deep breath, and it shook as she exhaled. Diego took a step back from her and she panicked, finally meeting his eyes to reassure herself he wasn’t leaving.

She held his gaze for two buttons. Then her eyes dropped to his chest. Why didn’t he pull it over his head like before? She couldn’t help the grin which turned up one corner of her mouth when the shirt fell to the floor again. He stood there and let her look and her arms loosened on her knees, wanting to touch him. Her fingers tightened on her own arms as her eyes moved further down. He took a step toward her and she immediately shook her head. She looked him in the eye again, glad to see an answering smile start to replace his earlier dour expression.

His hands dropped to the waistband of his pants, his thumbs tucking underneath, asking if she was sure. She nodded jerkily, and she blinked in surprise when he bent to pull off a boot. He hadn’t even taken off his boots? She grabbed the quilt again, covering herself as she lay back down with an impatient sigh she didn’t quite feel. By the time she’d settled and turned to look at him, his second boot had dropped to the floor.

Her eyes dropped to his toes, oddly fascinated. She’d seen men’s toes before, but his were clean. He hadn’t been wearing sandals out in the plaza all day. Then her view of his feet was blocked when he dropped his pants. Still, her eyes didn’t move as he stepped out of them. She heard him call her name, and her eyes crawled up his legs. More muscles, clenching even though he was standing still. Then she was staring again. She wondered for a second why he was aroused… she hadn’t touched him or enticed him. Wasn’t it supposed to take time for a man? She remembered what he’d said… he’d wanted her for four years. His hand stroked slowly up, then back down his erection, but when he released it, it still pointed at her. Her skin started tingling, and she wanted him to make love to her again.

She remembered his back, wanted to see everything. Her hand barely peeked out from under the blanket, one finger telling him to turn around.

Diego turned in a circle, felt Victoria’s eyes crawl over him. “Good enough to be the legendary fox?” Diego asked, and Victoria felt a stab of guilt at the pain and insecurity she heard under the flippant question. She backed away from the edge of the bed, and she lifted the edge of the quilt an inch off the bed in a hesitant invitation.

“What, I don’t get to look?”

She pulled the quilt instinctively back to her neck, bit her lip. Then she threw her arm high and immediately back down again, the quilt baring her body for only the briefest second. “Satisfied?”

Diego shook his head, took hold of the quilt covering her feet and yanked. She squealed and reached for it, but Diego was already moving. Rather than take the space she’d made for him, he covered her body with his. “What about your pie?”

She gasped as he tasted her neck. “You taste better than pie.”

Victoria was lost for a second at the feel of his chest against her breasts, but pushed at his shoulders until he settled next to her. She rushed to grab the quilt and arrange it over them. She wrapped an arm around his chest and tucked her head into his shoulder. “We’re supposed to be talking.”

“If you’re going to tell me you don’t want to marry me, I’d rather not hear it.”

She looked at the place in the quilt where his erection formed a lump. “Does that hurt? Is that why you’re being so grouchy?”

“I’m not being grouchy,” Diego protested, though he might have to admit he was lying. “Alright, I’m sorry. Talk.”

She liked being tucked against him, but she couldn’t look at him so she moved to lay her chest on top of his. His eyes dropped to her breasts pressed against his chest. She folded her hands on his chest and smiled at his pout when they blocked his view. She propped her chin on her folded hands and looked at him. “We never talked about marriage,” Victoria whispered.

Diego watched her for a moment, reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. “Maybe I’m afraid of what you’ll say. You didn’t seem too excited about the idea of carrying my child a few minutes ago.”

“We skipped a few steps, Diego. You apologized for being impatient but now you’re not even giving me time to think.”

Diego’s hands stroked up her back beneath the covers, and she squirmed. “I guess I’ve been thinking too much lately. You never looked at me the way you looked at Zorro. You relate to me like I’m your brother or a child… Why would that change if you found out I wore a mask and could fight?”

“Diego, it changes everything. You made Diego appear pretty ridiculous, you have to admit. And the books and experiments you’re always so focused on obviously have a purpose. Everyone thinks you’re wasting your time. That you can’t ride a horse or …or do anything. But you’re incredible.”

“So you’ll marry me?”

“Yes, but it’s not as simple as let’s go to the priest in the morning.”

“Why not?”

“Diego, everyone thinks I love Zorro. What happens when people hear I married you?”

“They’ll think I got lucky,” Diego said, his hands wandering further to stroke the place where her thighs met her bottom. His long fingers squeezed and caressed her and she started to lose concentration.

“Diego…” Victoria warned, and Diego returned his hands to the small of her back with a sigh.

“And what happens if you don’t marry me and you find you’re pregnant with my child?”

This time Victoria smiled. “Do you think so? From one time?”

Diego’s hands wandered again and she gasped. “One time? You’re too sore to do it again? The second time is more fun, I promise.”

“We’re talking,” Victoria said, but her voice lacked conviction and her eyes had turned glassy.

“No, you’re not talking. Why did you look spooked at the thought of having my child?”

Diego sighed up at the ceiling when she didn’t respond, resting her head back against his chest. She never confused Zorro this much. “When is the next time you bleed?”

Victoria had relaxed against him but that question got her attention. “Diego!”

Diego chuckled. “Victoria!” His voice matching her horrified tone. “Querida, I’m going to know when it is for the rest of our lives when you’re sleeping in my bed, and you are going to be in my bed.” He smiled when he squeezed her butt and she squeaked. “You’re not the only one who wants to know if you’re pregnant.”

“So if I’m pregnant it won’t come.” Diego shook his head. “I guess another two weeks. I don’t really pay attention. I never had cause to worry before.” Victoria rested her head on his chest, looking away from him again.

Diego grit his teeth. “Victoria, I love you. We’ll get married. I don’t understand what all the worry is about.” Diego rubbed her back. He wanted her to be pregnant. “My father wants grandchildren. I’m an only child with a large estate and everyone keeps reminding me I need heirs. You got tired of waiting for Zorro. We’re friends. Marry me for my money. I don’t much care what people think.”

Victoria chuckled and looked at him again, and Diego smiled. “Wait…your bed. At your hacienda?” Diego’s hands paused mid-stroke on her back.

“You don’t like my house? We can build another, I don’t care. Tell me what you want.” Diego pulled her chin around to face him again and his eyebrows rose at her sad face.

“What happens to my tavern?”

Diego threaded his fingers into her hair to massage her scalp and waited for her eyes to meet his. “I’m not going to make you sell your tavern.”

Victoria rested her head on his chest again. Diego stamped down his frustration. “So what do you want? You say you love me but you’re making something simple into something difficult. I’m telling you that you can have anything you want. I’d move heaven and earth for you. You let me into your bed but you don’t want to talk about marriage or babies?”

Victoria pulled the rest of her body on top of his. “I don’t want to talk anymore.” She kissed him and Diego groaned as she pushed her tongue in his mouth and was more aggressive than she’d ever been. He could feel her heat against his skin and knew it wouldn’t take much to be inside her again.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her under him, pressing his hips against hers and taking her hands in his to hold her captive. “No,” he waited for her to stop struggling. “What’s bothering you so much? We can hire a manager, you can keep the tavern. I love you, wouldn’t take something you love so much from you. You said you love me. We could be married in a few hours. Spend the day in bed. Go to the beach. Actually spend time together for a change and you just expect me to ignore what happened tonight?”

Victoria struggled a moment but he had her pinned, any movement she made only reminded her of how intimately he held her. “I figured out who you were today,” Victoria said urgently, as if that answered everything.

“So what, I’m rushing you?” Diego’s frustration bordered on anger again. His arms tensed as he concentrated on not squeezing her wrists, and he lowered himself to his elbows to be closer to her. He was on top of her, skin to skin, pressed intimately against her after she’d invited him into her bed the second time tonight. “You told me to stay. After four years you let me in to your bed,” his hips pressed into hers, “into your body. Now I’m rushing you?”

Victoria fought to free her hands and she grabbed his face when he let her go. “I figured it out today. If all of a sudden we get married, someone else will, too. You made the alcalde angry this week. He arrested you!”

“Oh, so you noticed?” Diego grinned down at her.

“Of course I noticed! What kind of thing is that to say?” Victoria slapped at his shoulder but he only settled more firmly into her.

“I wondered. So you’re worried I was too outspoken this week and someone will find out I’m Zorro if we get married in the morning?” Diego kissed her shoulder.

“Diego, this is serious.”

Diego chuckled against her skin as he kissed lower. “Very serious.”

She yanked at his hair and he considered putting the mask back on. She never pulled his hair before. “What? No one has figured it out in four years.” He pressed a kiss into her breast, opened his mouth against her and her fingers turned caressing. “I’ll be especially lazy this week. Matter of fact, I don’t think I’ll get out of bed at all.” He pressed a kiss between her breasts and continued trailing lower.

Her nails dug into his shoulders when he got to her stomach, and he moved back up to kiss her lips. “Aren’t we done talking yet? No one is going to arrest me. I’ll be more careful.”

“Okay but…”

Diego kissed her neck, and she held her breath when his chest hair tickled her breasts. “But…” Diego grinned at her blush and kissed her lips until the tension left her body and she was hugging him tightly again.

“But I like you better up here. You can kiss my stomach after we find out I’m pregnant.”

“I wasn’t going to kiss your stomach.” Victoria looked up at the ceiling. “Victoria Escalante, the most outspoken woman in the pueblo…gone mute.” She chuckled. “I hurt you earlier. Let me make it feel good.” His hand covered her mound again, fingers stroking over her and making her squirm.

She gasped and opened her legs wider and told herself to speak up. “I liked it when you—“ Diego’s head bent to capture her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. She stopped talking and sighed happily.

“If you like this,” Diego’s tongue licked around her nipple, “Think how it will feel here,” Diego’s finger circled around her clit. She arched into his hand, but shook her head and closed her eyes.

She hooked her legs around his and looked at him again. “Be happy with what you got, outlaw, and do it again.”

“Bossy.” Diego dipped a finger into her again. “Hurt?” Victoria shook her head, but when he added a second finger he frowned at her wince. He rolled to his back to bring her on top of him. He smiled at her wide-eyed expression as he urged her to sit up.

“Querida, I’ve already seen them.” Diego reached up to peel her arms away from her breasts, and watched her blush spread across her skin. His hand followed the warmth from her neck to her breasts. “I hope you never stop blushing. See how your skin reacts to my touch?” She watched his hands caress her, making her skin come alive and she shivered.

“How about you?”

Diego grinned at her false bravado, stretched his arms out wide then folded his hands behind his head. “Suit yourself.”

Victoria’s mouth dropped open at the blatant invitation, and she hesitated. Her eyes eventually left his, traveling over his chest with open curiosity. She saw the muscles in his arms bunching and releasing as he lay still, and she smiled at how patient he was being. Slowly, she dropped her arms which had come up to cover herself. The hungry look in his eyes as he looked at her gave her confidence and she put her hands on his chest. His skin reacted to her touch, too.

She frowned as she traced a few scars. “I didn’t realize you were hurt so often.”

“Victoria,” His hand came up to cup her face, and she leaned down to kiss his lips.

“I love you, but I’m going to make you suffer for not telling me sooner. Comprende?”

Diego smiled. “I look forward to it.”

Victoria’s fingers traced over his face, his smile, borrowing more confidence. She took his hands and pressed them back into the pillow and he laced his fingers behind his head again. Her fingers trailed down his neck to his collar bone, then she flattened her palm against him, feeling his heart beat fast and strong. She pressed her ear to his skin to listen, and she felt the vibration in his chest when he made a sound as her hand brushed over his nipple. His muscles tensed and released and she did it again, and she was fascinated by his reaction. His turned hard just like hers had. She wanted to give him pleasure, and she bent to capture his nipple in her mouth before she thought about it too much.

Diego groaned when her mouth latched onto his chest and she repeated what he’d done to her. His hand came up to hold her to him and his hips lifted her off the bed. Maybe he didn’t have the patience to let her play. She grinned up at him and kissed her way across his chest. His hands grabbed her waist to push her where he wanted, and she sat up with a gasp when she felt his cock slide over her core. His hands tensed and then released her, letting his hands fall to the bed before slowly lacing behind his head again.

Victoria bit her lip, curiosity warring with modesty. But why should she be modest? They’d already had sex. He wanted to do it again, and she admitted secretly that she did, too. She held his eyes for a second longer before she pushed herself further down his body to sit on his thighs. Then she looked down. She thought when she got a good look, it wouldn’t seem so scary. That wasn’t true. Her fingers twitched where they rested on her thighs.

Diego held his breath as long as he could, but then slowly laced his fingers with hers. He kissed her hand, then wrapped her hand around him. Her fingers almost released when he let her go, but she’d wanted this. She could feel his pulse. She ran her fingers lightly up one side and down the other, and she bounced as Diego’s legs shifted beneath her at the innocent teasing. She smiled, intrigued at the soft skin over something so hard, something so sensitive Diego’s entire body reacted to her every move. She’d heard you could lead a man around by his cock, and she knew what they meant now.

She slid to the side so she could get a better look and Diego grit his teeth at her tentative touches. He wrapped his hand back around hers to show her how to touch him. She was a quick study. He wondered what she’d do if he pulled her hips toward his head so he could explore her the same way. This didn’t seem fair. When he felt her breath on him, he decided she’d played enough. He sat up and pulled her back into his lap. She smiled triumphantly at him and he kissed her hard.

His hand went to her core and he groaned again when he found her wet as he arranged her over him. She found him attractive alright. She gasped when he pushed two fingers deep into her, stroking her walls and watching her closely. “Alright?” he asked when she didn’t wince this time. “Lift up a bit.” He whispered words of encouragement, told her how much he loved what she was doing as she slowly sank down onto him. He sighed happily as he guided her movements. His hands massaged her thighs and stroked up to play with her breasts as she started moving on him. Not satisfied with touch, he sat up, capturing a nipple in his mouth as he guided her hips.

He managed to hold on till she shattered this time, and Diego shouted her name as he followed her, addicted to her body’s responses to him. He would never stop wanting her. He grabbed the quilt before he collapsed back against the bed, wrapping his arms around her and letting the blanket cover them both.

“I love you,” she whispered, placing a kiss over his heart.

Diego hugged her tight. “I love you.” He kissed the top of her head. “You’re my life. I won’t let anything happen. I swear.” He stroked her back as her breath evened out and she fell asleep, but he stayed wide awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Now I can stop agonizing over this part and get on with the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated, so I can learn and improve and apply what you say to future chapters. Hope a few of you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more talk of clothes in this and a few other chapters. Earlier I said I dressed them how I wanted. I realized I spent over three hours reading about clothing, and I wanted to use some of it. I'm using something from 1850 next chapter, but I didn't realize it at the time. I liked it so I kept it. I should have put her in a corset, but they sound so horrible.

Diego wanted to stay here all night. Actually, he wanted to magically disappear and reappear in his own bed with Victoria. For now, they were less than a hundred feet from a cuartel full of soldiers. He'd spent all night reassuring Victoria, but she'd fallen asleep an hour ago. In the silence, her worries were morphing into terrifying visions of what would happen if the alcalde walked into the room right now. He felt exposed, and after four years feeling safe and secure, his skin itched with agitation.

He couldn't stay. He couldn't be found at the tavern in the morning. Felipe, his father, and even Toronado would be worried. And he didn't want to leave her. Wasn't going to leave her. He used a finger to push some hair away from her face. She hadn't moved since she'd fallen asleep. Her head was pillowed on his chest, one arm and one leg draped over him. He shifted to see her better, and he smiled when she clutched him tighter in her sleep. His hand trailed lightly up her back and then he held her tighter, gently shaking her awake.

He called her name when she burrowed further into his embrace. Seconds later her eyes opened wide, the shock of waking up holding onto a naked man finally seeping through her tired brain. He rolled her to her back and kissed her neck and then her lips, impatiently waiting while she became fully awake.

"Diego?" She looked to the window, saw no sign of dawn and relaxed a little bit. "It wasn't a dream."

Diego shook his head and kissed her again, but he kept it gentle. He wanted her now and forever, but he wanted her as his wife, safe in his home. "It's time to get up."

She rubbed at her eyes and he felt another stab of guilt. He should probably let her sleep. They'd had an eventful twenty-four hours. "What time is it?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should let you sleep. But we need to leave. I promise you can go back to sleep at the hacienda."

"Leave? Now?"

"If Toronado goes home alone, Felipe will think I'm in trouble. And I want to get out of the pueblo before dawn. I want you to come with me."

She cupped his face and bit her lip. "You are worried."

Diego sighed and stroked her hair. "We have a lot to talk about. Come with me. Leave a note for Maria that you'll be gone. Give us a day together before we have to deal with the real world again."

She dropped her eyes to his chest and he lifted a hand to her cheek. "I won't push you if you really don't want to get married right away. But Padre Benitez will marry us right now."

"In the middle of the night?"

Diego shrugged, embarrassed. "Padre Benitez and I talked, often in the middle of the night. He knows who I am, knows how I feel about you. I promised him I'd be a gentleman." Diego stroked a finger over her lip. "I promised myself."

"You really want to elope?"

"This is the new world…people elope all the time. I want you with me. For four years all I've wanted was you. I want you to be my wife. If you want a proper wedding, I'll give you one. But I don't want you feeling guilty about what we did tonight." His eyes grew hot as they trailed down her shoulder to where they were still pressed together, skin to skin. "And I don't want to wait three weeks to do it again, either."

He dropped the lecherous grin at her serious face. "I know you wouldn't have invited me to your bed if Sabrina hadn't died yesterday. I don't want to start our life together with guilt—yours or mine. If you love me, marry me. Now. If you want to wait, I'll be patient."

"You don't think people would suspect you're Zorro if I married you?"

"If?" Diego distracted himself by playing with her hair for a moment while he bit back his frustration. "Querida, if someone suspects, they will suspect in three weeks. Three months, years. Zorro hasn't been seen in the pueblo in over two weeks. You got tired of waiting."

"A tavern owner marrying a De la Vega?"

Diego grinned at her. "Save me from myself. I'm hopeless, you know. The matchmaker told me so."

Victoria tugged on his hair. "You have a lot of to answer for, De la Vega."

"Marry me now. You can start making me pay for it right away."

Victoria laughed and pushed him away. He rolled off of her, and propped his head on his hand to watch. He loved the second she moved to leave the bed and remembered she was naked. She pulled at the quilt, but he held it tight against his hip as he smiled at her. She lay back down beside him. "Something wrong?" he asked with a grin.

"Can you reach my robe?" She whispered, shyly looking behind him at the chair beside her bed.

He shook his head with a lustful grin, and didn't even turn to look where she pointed. "Diego!"

"Victoria?"

She glowered at him. Then she kissed him. He groaned into the kiss, cradling her face in his hands, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. He easily changed his mind. "Maybe we can stay a little longer." His hands flowed over her skin to pull her hips into his.

Then he gasped because he'd released the quilt, and she stood over him triumphantly wrapped in her stolen prize while his manly bits shrank in the cold. She moved toward her robe, but he was too quick. He stood, unashamed, grabbed her robe and held it behind him. "That was very devious, Victoria."

She shrugged, blushed and stuttered as she tried to avert her eyes. "Are you going to leave so I can get dressed?"

"No, but I'll help you get dressed." He took a step toward her and she laughed as he stubbed a toe on his discarded boot and hopped in pain. "Funny." Giving up on seeing her naked, at least for now, he turned to her wardrobe. He pulled out a blue dress, held it up against his body to model it and grinned at her.

"I always liked this one. Will you wear it?" She laughed when he twirled around and she held her hand out for it. He ignored her and draped it on the bed. He opened a drawer and she blushed when he pulled out a chemise and held it up to her.

"Come on, hurry up. The quicker you get dressed, the faster I can undress you again." He sighed sadly when she managed to do a prime job of keeping her modesty while putting on the underwear before dropping the quilt. When she caught him staring, the chemise doing more to accentuate than hide her body, she grabbed the dress and he did in fact help her into it. Then he led her to her chair and brushed her hair while she melted and thought how she could get used to this type of attention.

When he was finished, she gasped as she turned because she'd completely forgotten he was still naked. Diego grinned and pulled her to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him leisurely, giving herself time to come to terms with everything they had done, of what they might have to face in the near future.

Her eyes fell to his boot laying at her feet. "You'll have to dress as Zorro again." She held her breath, glancing at the pile of black on her floor and the other scattered garments.

Diego kicked his clothes over into one pile. "Actually, no." He fidgeted nervously. "I sort of… hid some clothes in one of the rooms. In case Zorro ever got cornered. The padre has some, too."

"You have clothes in my tavern?"

Diego shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Victoria shook her head, astonished. Then she opened her door and gestured for him to leave. He stopped before she could close the door after him. "You're going to let me back in, right?" Diego jumped out of the way as she pushed the door closed in answer.

She pressed her back against the door and looked at her room as if she'd never seen it before. There was a pile of men's clothing on her floor. She bent to gather the pile and dumped it on her bed. She grabbed something and pulled, lifting a shirt. She ran her fingers over the satin slowly before she shook herself out of her thoughts and folded it. The cape untangled next, and she remembered she was the one who started undressing him last night.

His mask looked strange and foreign to her draped innocently over her hand. All those dreams of unmasking him hadn't come close to what happened last night. Her heart twisted more when she saw his ruined pants. She'd undressed an outlaw last night, and gone to bed with a man not her husband. But this man knew her well enough he was marching her to church in the middle of the night. She pulled out a bag to stuff everything out of sight.

Silver still glinted from the bed. She picked up the sword, pulled it out of the scabbard. It was heavy, and she had a vague memory of Diego complaining about the weight of a beginner's sword. This was the sword of an expert. It was sharp. Deadly. Icy fingers crawled down her spine, and she turned at Diego's soft knock. He opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb. Now he was dressed in a somewhat wrinkled baby blue caballero suit. Her eyes trailed down his body and stopped at his bare feet again. Guess he didn't think to hide boots.

"Are you alright?" Diego asked, glancing at the sword she still held. She fumbled as she tried to put it away, and he took it from her before she cut herself. He dropped it forgotten on the bed as he took her in his arms. "Everything will be alright, I promise." He held her for a moment before pulling back to caress her face. "Better if we leave now, though. Are you ready?"

She pointed at the bag of his things. "I put your clothes in there."

Diego took the bag, digging around for a moment before silently pulling out the pouch holding the rings. He kissed her softly. "Thank you. Everything can stay here until we come back. For now we just need each other." He took the bag and she followed him into the other room and watched him stash the Zorro clothes where he'd found the suit he was wearing. He was hiding them in case they ran across the alcalde. Who wanted her lover dead. She reached out to clutch his arm and he turned to her. He briskly rubbed her arms, worried about the pallor and chill of her skin.

"You're not hiding that?" She nodded to the sword he still held.

Diego glanced at the sword a moment before slowly untying his sash. He buckled Zorro's belt around his waist, then covered it with the dark blue sash, as if that would hide the legendary sword. "We're just going to church and home. No one will see the sword." When she still didn't look up at him, he put a finger under her chin to lift her eyes. "Alright, so I admit there might be some risk. I'm not leaving my sword. No one will see it, but I have it if I need it."

He held his hand out to her, and she took it and followed him down the stairs and to her secret wedding.

~~~~~

Padre Benitez truly didn't look put-out to see Diego when the father answered his knock. Victoria, on the other hand, did surprise him, and the padre turned shrewd eyes to Diego. Diego shrugged one shoulder uncomfortably. Padre Benitez shook his head at Diego, though he knew this would happen one day.

Padre Benitez held out his hands to Victoria. "Victoria, how are you this morning? It's very early."

Victoria widened her eyes. "It's the middle of the night."

"Yes, well, Diego does tend to keep strange hours."

Victoria saw the padre's condemning look at Diego. She took a deep breath, she couldn't let Diego shoulder the responsibility. "Father, it was me. I … I seduced him."

Padre Benitez chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Don't look so scared, my child. Let's go talk."

"Father, we are in a little hurry," Diego said.

"Is someone after you? Who found out?"

Diego scrubbed the back of his neck with a hand. "Not now. My father also knows. We need to get home before I'm missed."

"You told your father?"

Victoria glanced around at the empty mission, her eyes always straying back to the sword and its reminder of violence as Diego and Padre chatted calmly. "Padre, we need to leave. There will be plenty of time to talk later."

Padre Benitez looked at Victoria's pale face and pulled her several steps away from Diego. "I know Diego's heart, but you're looking a little ragged. This is a big step. Take a deep breath." He held Victoria's hands as she followed his instructions. "You're here so I'm sure Diego told you we talked about a special license." Victoria glanced at Diego again before she nodded.

"You've waited for Zorro a long time. But you're here with Diego." She smiled, and Padre Benitez relaxed some. "You're marrying a man who carries a dangerous secret. His wife will—"

"I understand. Can we not talk about it, please?" Victoria begged.

Benitez studied her for a long moment and then smiled. "Then it won't last forever. Be sure you are marrying the man, and not the legend. Forget whatever happened tonight. Are you in love with Diego?"

"He asked me the same thing." Victoria looked over at Diego again, and he looked odd trying to hide his impatience and vulnerability at the same time. "I love the man. And I'll be there for him. We need each other."

"That's what I've always thought. So let's get married." Benitez turned to Diego. "And don't think you're getting out of confession."

Diego grinned at Victoria, his eyes trailing down her body before he shrugged. "Worth it."

~~~~~

Victoria didn't speak or let go of him as they walked to the edge of the pueblo. Diego himself felt exposed without the black cape to hide in. He had to pry her fingers loose so he could find Toronado and get mounted to pull her up in front of him. He called himself every name in the book as they rode silently home. No matter what he said, she was terrified and trembling. She shouldn't have to sneak out of the pueblo like this. He should have let her sleep.

He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted her with him. People would be surprised Diego took a wife, surprised Victoria had accepted him, but no one would imagine he's Zorro. The talk would die down of Victoria and Zorro's love, and life would go on, only now he would be happy. He'd served selflessly long enough. They deserved to be together.

Felipe was sleeping at his desk when he returned. Victoria had gradually relaxed the further they got from danger, and was dozing by the time they'd reached the cave. Felipe's eyes widened when he saw Victoria. He grinned hugely, but kept silent to not wake her. A sense of sheer joy energized Diego as he carried her to his bedroom, gently laying her on his bed. Felipe pushed his shoulder when Diego just stood staring at her. Diego gave a short explanation and a firm order not to disturb them tomorrow. Felipe hugged him happily and promised to stand guard in the morning before he ran back to the cave to take care of Toronado.

Diego once again felt guilty at how boneless Victoria was. She muttered protests in her sleep as he pulled her dress off, leaving her in her chemise and tucking her under the covers. He carefully hung up her dress before removing his own clothes and spooning behind her. He'd take her to the hot spring tomorrow. Take time to relax and enjoy being with each other. She wouldn't talk to him in that condescending tone she used when Diego made up some foolish excuse. He could look at her and show her how much he loves her without fear of giving himself away. Life couldn't get any better than this. One hand smoothed over her stomach. It would get better. He'd have a son to teach. A daughter to worry about. Diego smiled as he finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria was so tired. She snuggled back into her pillow, but while the bed was soft, her pillow was hard. She rubbed her eyes as she reluctantly came awake. She tensed for a second when she saw Diego was her pillow. She was wrapped rather indecently around him, too. She started to pull her leg back, but decided she was comfortable. He was her husband. His chest rose and fell with his even breathing beneath her. One of his arms was wrapped around her back, the other held her arm across his chest.

She’d always enjoyed her bed. She’d thought about making love often enough since she’d met Zorro, but she’d never thought about sharing her bed. She liked to stretch out, was never one to cuddle a doll when she was younger. So why was she wrapped around him so tightly? He didn’t seem to mind, though. She carefully lifted her head so she could look at him. She smiled. He was so sweet. She didn’t remember getting to bed. He’d taken her dress so she’d sleep comfortably, but had left her chemise so she’d wake comfortably, too. He evidently had no qualms about sleeping naked, however.

She glanced down to where her hand rested against his chest. If she moved would he wake up? How did one sleep next to another person? She’d always been a light sleeper. How had she slept so long? Judging from the view out the window, it might even be afternoon already. She looked back down at Diego as she felt his breathing change. She watched his face, eager for him to wake, but happy for this chance to look at him without him watching her. She moved her hand a small fraction, then slid it further across his chest to please herself. Would he mind her touching him while he was asleep?

She moved her leg a little. She thought she was going to move away from him, but wound up wrapping her leg tighter around his. She blushed at the thrill of feeling his skin against hers. The hair on his leg was thick and tickled her leg. It had been dark in her room last night, with only one lamp turned low. Diego’s room was bright. She should probably look around, but for now she only wanted to look at Diego.

She moved her hand down his chest, but his arm was still heavy on hers. She looked up at his face and bit her lip, indecisive. Then his arm slipped and fell to the bed, leaving her free to explore. She narrowed her eyes at his passive face, but he didn’t move otherwise. If he wanted to play possum, she wasn’t going to argue. Her hand reached up to start at his collarbone, slid down to where the covers rested at his waist. She pressed a kiss into the center of his chest, and traced the faint line of a scar which ended a few inches from his nipple. She blushed when she remembered how forward she’d been last night.

She looked down at the covers, at what she felt growing against her leg beneath them. She blushed and decided to play where she was. She bent her mouth to his chest again, peppering kisses over it until she was at his nipple again. She remembered how wonderful his mouth felt on her breasts, and how he’d reacted when she’d done the same to him last night. She opened her mouth over him, sucking the hard bud into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. Diego gave up all pretense of being asleep and threaded his hands into her hair with a low groan.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Victoria said, and she rearranged herself to look at his chest. Diego chuckled as she latched on to his chest again and it ended with another groan. She could feel the vibrations in his chest travel through her entire body. She naturally pressed closer to him, and Victoria became aware of her chemise. It had ridden up in the night, leaving her essentially naked from the waist down and she was pressing up against him.

She backed away a fraction, and finally looked into his eyes as she battled embarrassment. But he liked her body last night. A lot. Even embarrassed, she also wanted to take the chemise off so she could feel his skin all over. It was different in the bright sunlight, but now they were married. She wanted to get over her modesty. She’d start with him, since he didn’t seem to have any modesty last night.

She leaned up on one elbow and instantly missed his warmth, but she just held her breath and pulled the covers completely off of him before she chickened out. He protested briefly, but as she thought, he had no inhibition. She tucked the covers around herself and moved away from him, this time to get a better look, but she wound up wincing as her muscles protested. She curled back into him with a small groan of her own as her sore legs protested further movement. Where had those muscles come from?

Diego stroked his hands over her as he held her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Victoria replied automatically, but Diego just watched her. “I guess I’m a little sore.”

“Ah, mi preciosa I’m sorry.” Diego settled her on the bed and kissed her forehead. “I shouldn’t have—“

Victoria covered his mouth with her fingers. “Stop. Remember, we’re not going to start our marriage with guilt.”

Diego smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and bent to kiss her lips. “Our marriage.”

“And…I liked it. We can do it again if you want.”

Diego chuckled. “Querida, there will never be a question of if. But for now, I think a massage is in order.” He came up on his hands on either side of her. “What hurts? I’ll kiss it better.” he asked with a leer, but relented when she flamed a bright red. “Alright, turn over.”

He lifted away from her so she could turn to her front. Diego ran his hands lightly over her chemise and swallowed his disappointment at not feeling skin. She tensed and he lifted his hands away, sighing at the thought that his touch hurt her. But she had only tensed to lift up. She gathered the chemise and Diego’s mouth went dry as she pulled it right over her head. He secretly pulled it out from where she tucked it under her pillow, then tossed it across the room for safe keeping. Diego ran his hands lightly up her perfect skin. How did he get so lucky? She had a freckle on her shoulder blade and he bent to kiss it.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as his hands started to work her muscles. “I don’t think I’ve told you that enough.”

Victoria relaxed into the mattress. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“You mean I’m not unattractive?” Diego smiled as he quoted something she’d told Zorro a lifetime ago.

Victoria came up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder at him. “You remember everything I ever said?”

Diego shrugged. “Maybe.”

Victoria lay flat again, resting her head on her folded arms. “It wasn’t right. I understand why you goofed off all the time, why you didn’t tell me. But you can’t think of those things I said.” She sighed and told herself to relax. “You confused me so many times.” Diego quickly lay down right next to her, one arm holding her though she wasn’t trying to escape. Diego’s heart twisted at the unshed tears in her eyes.

“It’s okay. I told you it was okay,” Victoria whispered. She reached out to touch his face. “I love you. I told you that. I married you. We’re starting fresh. We’re not going to dwell on the past. But sometimes you are going to remember something I said about Diego. Sometimes I will remember something you did as Diego.” She covered his lips when he started to speak. “You never have to doubt my love. Promise me that.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do.” She traced the worry lines on his face. “But you promised me a massage.”

“And a proper massage you will get.”

She gasped and looked after him when he bounced out of the bed. “What—“ She watched Diego walk over to his dresser and pick up a bottle. Well, she tried to watch what he was doing, but the man was naked after all.

He caught her looking when he turned around and grinned as he waited for her to look her fill. When she noticed he’d caught her staring, she blushed and turned her head. Diego climbed back into bed and straddled her over the covers. “This should help your sore muscles. I thought we could go to a hot springs about a mile from here. You could have a hot bath here, but I always liked the springs if I was sore.”

“So why don’t we go?”

“And miss this?” Diego happily poured some liniment on his hands to warm it before caressing her back again. “Not a chance.”

“I thought the massage was for me.”

“You go right on thinking that.” Victoria groaned as he found all the tense spots she didn’t realize were hiding in her back. She knew her back wasn’t the sore part of her body. He knew it, too. Her skin tingled as she anticipated the end of the massage as much as he did. The smell of mint and other herbs had her sinking further into the mattress.

“So your father and Felipe took care of you? I always worried you were alone.”

“My father didn’t find out until you left yesterday. I guess whatever you said made him come to the same conclusion you did. He’s not very happy with me.”

“You never told your father?”

“Same thing with you. My father wouldn’t be able to sit idly by and watch me…” Diego trailed off, not wanting to bring her concerns into their bedroom.

“Watch you risk your life.”

“I didn’t risk my life that often.”

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t ever lie to me again.”

His hands froze on her back before slowly resuming his massage. “I’m sorry. I never thought of it as risking my life. Honestly. A few times there was some danger, but it was necessary. Someone had to do something.”

Victoria was silent, so Diego continued. “Some of the most dangerous things I did, I did as Diego. Like that time we were all held under siege. Accidents happened, too, which had nothing to do with Zorro.”

“What happened?” Victoria asked, and Diego felt the muscles in her back clench again.

“Do you really want to know? Right now?” Victoria turned her face to the other side and silently resettled herself. No, she really didn’t want to know all the dangerous stunts he pulled.

“Felipe took good care of me. You and my father helped me even though you didn’t know who I was. Other people helped me. I wasn’t alone.”

“I’m glad.”

They listened to the wind blowing through the windows as Diego continued to work her back, pulling her arms out from under her to massage them as well. Victoria’s thoughts started racing when his hands turned more caressing, obviously finished with her back. He bent to place a kiss between her shoulder blades and lay beside her again, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Can I finish the massage?” His hand toyed with the cover he wanted to remove that was tucked around her waist. “Just the massage, to help your legs. I wont hurt you again. We’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“There’s the guilt again.”

“What?”

Victoria turned on her side to face him. “I chose to make love with you last night. You’re feeling guilty about a decision we both made.”

“I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Victoria couldn’t help her grin. “You were never going to make love with me?”

Diego’s mouth opened but no response came. “Now finish my massage and make love to your wife.”

“As the lady wishes.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime later, once again Diego held Victoria cradled against his chest. He was happy. Not content. Thrilled. Overjoyed. Walking on air. His hand rubbed up and down Victoria's arm, and he sank back into his pillow and held her tighter. His bed wasn't lonely anymore. So often he'd dreamt of having her here. He glanced around his room, eager to show her things, to share his life with her after all these years of secrecy.

"Are you happy?" Victoria asked, stroking her fingers over his chest.

"I don't think it's possible to be happier. You're an amazing woman. I have you, what else could I ask for?"

Victoria listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes. "Is now the time something comes to shatter the illusion?"

Diego switched their positions so he could look her in the eye. "It's not an illusion. This is reality. The past few years have been the illusion. Tell me what's going to interfere now that we're together?"

Victoria cradled his cheek, brushed his hair out of his face only to see it fall down again. "Pretty dangerous illusion. What happens when—" Victoria's eyes closed as her stomach growled in the silence of the room.

Diego laughed. "Guess I need to feed my wife. And see if they left me some apple pie." He kissed her grin. "See how easy that is since I don't have to drive in to town to eat? And easier for you since you don't have to cook. Life is better, not more dangerous."

Victoria smiled. "I thought you liked my cooking."

"I do." Diego shrugged. "If you want to cook you can. But if you let Andrea cook, you can sit with me. I didn't marry you to save myself the trip to the tavern for food, since I only went there to see you."

Diego gave her a smacking kiss on her neck and pushed himself off the bed while she considered the impact of such a simple statement. Sure, he'd had secrets from her. But Alejandro was right. He couldn't stay away from her. He went to great lengths to spend time with her, and she hadn't known.

He went to a drawer and slipped on a pair of trousers while he still had the resolve. Then he opened another drawer and pulled out a beautiful chemisette with intricate lace at the bodice. Victoria reached under her pillow, looking for the chemise she'd just removed. "Where—"

Diego shrugged and coughed. "I accidentally knocked it onto the floor. But I…" He held up the garment and walked closer to the bed. She sat up and reached a hand out to the fine cloth. "…I bought you this." He glanced behind him, remembering the many gifts he'd purchased over the years tucked away because he was unable to express his love. He sat next to her as she came to the edge of the bed, still covered by the blanket she clutched to her chest.

He bought her underwear? Didn't he like her clothes? She'd thought the Diego obsessed with clothes was an act… She ran a hand over the fine lace and satin. No one in Los Angeles wore anything like this. Did he forget she wasn't even wearing a chemise last night? The neck was low, it matched her preference for clothing. The fine satin would be cool and comfortable. It was better than a full chemise or slip which would be more uncomfortable on hot days. Maybe he wasn't going to tell her what to wear and change how she dressed.

"Sometimes I got … frustrated. My father would press me to get married, Diego would do something foolish. I couldn't give you things or tell you I loved you. But I could buy you things. It reminded me there would be a future for us. I felt less lonely imagining you living here with me." The corner of her mouth turned up as she examined the lace and she felt tears threaten. Diego took a deep breath and went back to his dresser.

"So you have some things here. If you like them." He picked up various things, opening cabinets and drawers, fidgeting nervously rather than letting her see any of the items he was 'showing' her as he named off things. Gifts he'd purchased years ago to one day make her happy. Victoria wiped at a tear and told herself not to get so emotional.

"…a few dresses." He continued rambling. "I don't really like the fancy suits I wear, but I loved imagining you wearing something I picked out for you." He turned to his closet and pulled out her blue dress from last night. "I like anything you wear, so if you want something you're familiar with…" Diego looked up at her and she couldn't help grinning when he blushed before turning back to the closet. "Or if you wanted…" Diego pulled out a lavender dress with deep purple accents and held it up for her approval. It wasn't overly showy or fancy, but definitely nicer than anything she'd ever owned. And the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen.

Victoria stood before her silence stretched too long for Diego's nerves. She left the blanket on the bed, holding the chemisette in front of her until she reached him. She focused on him so she wouldn't run back for the covers, though she felt her body flush at walking toward him without any clothes. She held the undergarment out to him and he quickly hung the dresses back up to take it from her. Victoria sighed as the cool satin fell over her breasts, giving her some cover again yet arousing her more for only being partially clothed.

She reached a hand to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Who knew you were so romantic. The matchmaker would be shocked."

"You don't mind?" Diego wrapped his arms around her, slipping his arms inside the chemisette and resting his hands low on her back. "We could go to Santa Barbara and get whatever you want for the house. I want you to be comfortable here. Happy."

Victoria wrapped her arms around him when his stomach growled, too. "I am happy. We'll talk. For now, food. It has to be after lunchtime already. Can't believe how late I slept."

Diego pulled her tight for another kiss before he let her go for good. "I wore you out. Now I have to feed you so you keep your energy up."

Diego held his breath when she turned to the closet, giving him a perfect view of her legs and bottom. He'd also gotten her some slips and pantalets. The chemisette, however, didn't cover much, and Diego grinned. He'd purchased a lot of chemisettes. And had somehow forgotten to get her a robe.

"A few dresses?" Diego shook himself when she looked back at him.

He shrugged innocently as she ran a hand over the dozen or so dresses in his closet. She pulled out the purple dress he'd favored a moment ago and he smiled when she let him help her dress again. He liked having his hands on her, even if it was to cover up her skin. She looked beautiful. He just wanted to keep her to himself, but knew his father and Felipe would be waiting in ambush whenever they decided to venture out of the bedroom.

Victoria tugged him back before they could leave the suite. "Nobody knows I'm here. What will they say? What do we say?"

Diego wrapped an arm around her and pulled her out into the hall. "We say you're my wife. Felipe saw us come in. He would have told my father this morning. You are my wife. What more is there to say?

Victoria tugged him to a stop again. "Everyone will know what we did last night!" Victoria whispered.

Diego chuckled at her red face. "Probably. We're not the first ones to do it, either." Diego backed her into the wall so he could kiss her, using his entire body to give her something to blush about. He took her hand to tug her along after she melted into him.

"Stop worrying. My father loves you. I'm the one who's going to be in trouble for being Zorro. He already hit me once yesterday. I left without much of an explanation."

"You deserved it," Alejandro said when they met several steps later.

Victoria blushed profusely and tried to step away from Diego, but he didn't let her go. "Good morning, Father. Be nice."

"I'll be nice to her. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Diego reluctantly released Victoria for his father's embrace. Alejandro glanced down and saw his wife's ring on her hand. He took it in both of his and kissed it. "You made an old man happy."

Diego reached for her hand, but Alejandro placed it in the crook of his arm and started walking away from him. Diego stared dumbly after them, and decided he didn't need to be civil. He walked up between them and took his wife by the arm to continue walking toward the kitchen. Alejandro laughed after them and motioned for them to sit while he brought out some food which had been waiting.

Diego frowned at his father, who appeared to be inviting himself to lunch. Diego thought about putting everything back on the tray his father had just unloaded and eating in his room. He resigned himself to company, though, knowing there were things to discuss. His father had been patient last night, and he knew condoning an elopement was not an easy thing. If he could get the discussion of marriage out of the way, then he could get back to the fun parts.

Victoria cried out in surprise as Diego simply grabbed her chair and pulled it right next to him. He grinned confidently at her and she didn't have the heart to be mad at him for almost dumping her on the floor. She leaned back, glad they were close anyway as he wrapped his arm around her.

Everyone looked up as Felipe came running into the room. Diego smiled a greeting, then took in Felipe's appearance. Diego ducked his gaze and concentrated on dishing out chicken and rice and ignored him.

"Ah, Felipe! Diego has finally let Victoria come out for lunch," Alejandro greeted the boy.

Victoria felt her body turn cold when she looked up at Felipe. He was fidgeting. He looked behind him, glanced around the house, grimaced at her and looked at his feet. He scratched his head and danced back and forth on his feet as if he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. Felipe had known Zorro's identity this whole time. He probably watched over the pueblo so he could warn Diego if there was trouble. She glanced at Diego, who for once wasn't looking at her. He appeared to be eating, but he was just pushing chicken and rice around on his plate.

"Felipe?" Alejandro called again when Felipe didn't join them. He turned around in his chair to face the anxious teen. "Felipe, is something wrong?"

Diego glanced up at Felipe, and Victoria wanted to reach out and soothe the tension she could see in his body, but her own body refused to move. Felipe and Diego watched each other for several moments before Diego stuffed a bite of chicken into his mouth. Felipe looked down at the ground again, slunk over to the table and grinned weakly at Victoria before he took a seat.

Silence stretched, the only sound the clock on the wall and Diego's spoon scraping his plate, since he'd suddenly started eating like a starving man. He glanced at Victoria. "Thought you were hungry?"

"Diego—" Alejandro started.

"What?" Victoria jumped as Diego's spoon hit his plate hard as he glared at his father.

No one moved, and Diego glared at the clock now as if it was interrupting him, too. Victoria leaned a fraction closer to him and Diego took her hand which was like ice against the table. He toyed with the ring on her hand that he'd placed there just hours before.

"Diego—" But Alejandro was cut off again.

"It's my wedding day, Father." The emotion behind that quiet statement hinted at all Diego had given up for Zorro, for the people, and Victoria wanted to hug him and take him back to the bedroom and let him ignore the world forever.

Diego took a sip of the drink he'd just poured moments ago, but it tasted bitter. He looked across at Felipe again, and the boy silently left the table. Felipe knew Diego would go. He always did.

Diego's chair scraped loudly against the floor as he stood, and his glass shattered against the wall across the room. He attempted to rein in his temper as he politely excused himself and followed Felipe.


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria looked after Diego, and tears finally escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She watched the purple liquid slowly drip down the wall for a moment before she raced after him. Luckily, she was fast enough to follow before he disappeared—into the fireplace of all things. She paused at the foot of the stone staircase, wide eyes trying to take everything in. But there wasn't time for that now. Diego stood motionless in front of a coatrack, staring at Zorro's clothes.

She heard noise further in the cave and saw Felipe saddling Toronado. They needed more time. They hadn't talked…hadn't had their day together at the spring…hadn't made any plans. Victoria had been wrong. They didn't even have time to build up the illusion before something came to shatter it.

She saw the anger tensing Diego's entire body as he continued to stand there. Had he even noticed her follow him? If he wasn't paying attention so that even she could sneak up on him, he would be killed for sure. Felipe had seen her, and they shared a look of concern before Felipe turned back to Toronado. Victoria stepped close and wrapped her arms around Diego's waist from behind, his tiny jump of surprise confirming he'd not seen her follow. He smoothed his hands over her arms, picking her hand up again to look at his ring on her finger. Then he turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

She took his clothes as he changed, and now she was the one to help him get dressed. It was a silent affair, and she tried to be brave and assure him of her love and support, that she had accepted this was a part of him. He never looked away from her, and she wanted to cry at the desolation and frustration she saw in his eyes. She managed a smile as she knotted his cape securely. She brushed her hands over him, as if making sure he looked fine would ensure he returned fine. She lifted his mask, but he secured that himself after a long hesitation.

"Maybe I'll cut your hair when you get back. It's getting a little long," Victoria said as she ruffled the hair at his nape. She tried to turn things playful as she did a poor job helping him on with his gloves and sash. She felt his eyes on her as she glanced at the sword still hanging on the rack. She lifted it carefully and he helped her buckle it around his waist. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise as he turned to another shelf and stashed half a dozen more weapons on his body.

He came back to stand in front of her, her masked hero without his hat, still incomplete. Her husband, armed to the teeth. He tugged at her arms which were crossed tightly in front of her and wrapped them around his back. She wanted to tell him she'd go with him. Instead she told him she'd be waiting when he returned.

"I'm sorry."

Victoria shook her head and traced his lips with a finger. "Don't be sorry. You're a good man. You protect the people. I knew when I married you. I just didn't think it would be so soon," Victoria clenched her eyes tight. She didn't want to send him off with tears. He cradled her face and kissed her, long and hard, reminding them both that they were married, that they had each other, that things were different now.

"I'll hurry."

Victoria shook him. "No you won't. You'll take your time. You'll be careful. Watch for traps. Stay away from bullets."

"Alright. I'll go slow." Diego smiled at her. "Do you want anything from the tavern while I'm out?"

Victoria's eyes widened. "Don't you dare! You'll come back home. Diego is the only one allowed in the tavern ever again. Do you understand me? Zorro doesn't look for me or talk to me or anything. No one can suspect!"

Diego leaned his forehead against hers. He wasn't thinking properly. "Maybe I should ask about you today. Zorro should be surprised, too, that you married that hopeless oaf Diego."

Victoria held him tight, tucking her head under his chin against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. "But only Maria knows where I am."

"Spread the word." Diego rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Maria tells Zorro that Victoria married Diego. Zorro rushes off to the De La Vegas to ask if you'd gone crazy. Victoria breaks it off with Zorro, defends her incompetent husband from the angry outlaw. The pueblo finds out about our marriage since no banns were read."

Toronado reminded them of his presence and they both turned to glance that way. Felipe was leaning against the wall, concentrating on Toronado and giving them their privacy. "Felipe," Diego called.

"He can hear?"

Felipe smiled and nodded as he walked over to them. "Felipe, take care of Victoria."

Victoria held his hat out to him, the final piece of the disguise. Then he was gone, like the ghost he'd always been. She made it out to the library before her legs turned to jelly and she collapsed on the couch. The same spot she'd sat the day before, talking to Alejandro. She remembered being flippant about the danger Zorro faced. The tears she didn't want Diego to see came. Felipe and Alejandro sat with her while she cried, while the man she loved rode into the unknown.


	12. Chapter 12

Zorro urged Toronado faster as he raced south of the pueblo, in a rush to get back home. Felipe hadn't been able to tell him much. He'd overheard a man talking to the alcalde. DeSoto had seen him, so Felipe had not stuck around to get details. It was lucky everyone thought Felipe was deaf. If people knew everything he heard in his eavesdropping, Felipe would be in great danger, and Zorro would lose his inside man.

Zorro tried to clear his thoughts. Pouting about being away from Victoria after finally getting to hold her wouldn't get him back to her any faster. He needed to be smart and careful, like Victoria said. He pushed thoughts out of his head as he approached the canyon Felipe had mentioned. Already seeing armed guards, he ducked into the trees to stay hidden.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, even the guards. The side of the canyon had men mining, and Zorro wasn't surprised some type of ore had been found in this area. Guards would be needed to protect the operation, especially if it was gold or silver. The secrecy of the mine would also not turn his head, because nobody wanted a gold rush.

But then he heard the sound of a whip. Most mine owners did not whip their workers, and Zorro frowned as he watched a guard knock a man over with his whip and kick him while he was down. Definitely something Zorro needed to investigate.

Zorro turned away from the workers to find the nearest guard. What did the man think he could guard standing so close to a copse of trees? Zorro snuck up on him without even trying and pinned the disarmed man to the ground.

"Who's in charge here?"

The man struggled against Zorro's boot pressed against his chest and Zorro put more weight on him. Zorro sighed when the man still refused to answer. Before the man could shout for help, Zorro gagged him and tied his hands around a tree. He patted the man on the back. "Next time, choose a better location to stand guard. Standing with your back to a hiding place is not very smart."

Zorro crept back to the tree line, looking for more guards. No one appeared to be in charge, but then he saw someone come out of the cave at the base of the cliff. Two men followed him, holding guns, but the man himself wasn't holding his weapon. Zorro smiled. Easy. Obvious. The guard on top of the other side of the canyon might be a problem, however. If he could get to the leader without being seen, the unreachable guard would give up. Zorro went back to Toronado to find another way into the canyon.

From a new hiding place at the base of the guarded cliff, Zorro got a good view of the guards, taking down two more without being seen. He recognized some men from the pueblo working, and managed to snag them, too. Men he knew and trusted, who were almost too eager to help their hero. They were also able to give him more information about the guards and their weapons. He chuckled. Victoria thought this was dangerous? There were three more guards, plus the one on the cliff, but now Zorro had three men with him, armed with weapons stolen from his new prisoners.

He'd be home in no time. Victoria was a fascinating mix of innocence and enthusiasm. And temper. Zorro grinned. He'd given her a massage, alright. He'd been very thorough, doing everything he could think of to tease and torment her until her pain was a distant memory and she was limp as a noodle. Eventually she caught on that he was doing it on purpose, bringing her to that edge he'd shown her before to only back away from the release she wanted. He'd thought she was boneless from his ministrations, at least until she sat up and wrapped her hand around a very delicate part of his anatomy and told him to get on with it. He'd always known it would be perfect between them.

Zorro growled when he was brought out of his daydream. Rock shattered just above his shoulder as one of the remaining guards fired at them. Guards and workers all started shouting and running around in chaos, and Zorro brought his mind back to the present. He'd reminded his temporary sidekicks that guns were inaccurate over long distances, so while the guards were out of ammunition, they were able to advance and capture them with their own guns. One guard saw him and immediately surrendered to the legendary Zorro. Diego would have to remember to tell Victoria about that. He used his own whip to defeat the most persistent guard, and taught the man that it was a bad idea to use such a painful weapon on someone weaker. There's always someone smarter and faster, and better with a whip, he'd told the man with a smile.

In no time at all, all of the guards were rounded up, including the ones he hadn't seen from inside the mine. He talked to the men who helped him, who were happy to volunteer to bring their captors to the pueblo jail. Forget stopping by the pueblo, he was going home. The men were grateful, wanting to thank him for finally rescuing them from the hard labor in the California heat. He assured them he didn't need their thanks, made sure everyone was alright and whistled for Toronado. He had things to do.

He glanced back down into the canyon when he and Toronado, along with another rider, returned to the copse of trees. He was happy to see everyone helping each other, the chaos of a few minutes ago long gone. He helped his friend secure the first guard to his horse, and mounted his own stallion. He brushed the canyon dirt off of his clothes so he'd be presentable to his wife—his wife!—and he and Toronado gave a final salute to the men below before turning for home.

He'd already started planning what he wanted to do next with Victoria when pain ripped into his shoulder. Toronado reared as Zorro angrily turned the stallion around, and he watched the final guard across the canyon mount and take off in the other direction. What had he said about guns not being accurate? He glanced up and down the canyon, but knew there was no hope to capture the escaping guard. He clenched his fist, not sure how he'd forgotten about the man. He reached a hand up to his shoulder and felt blood. He stared at it on his hand in shock and anger, but not really in pain. The bullet had just grazed him. Zorro shouted in frustration as his vision of a welcome home changed.

He turned Toronado toward home. For four years, when he was injured he had to play sick or say he was hurt by doing something stupid. So many times he'd wanted to shout at the injustice, get a little sympathy for once. Well, he might get some sympathy today, but he'd rather not. More than likely he'd get a lecture from his father, maybe even from Victoria. And he'd see the fear in Victoria's eyes again. He'd spent the last twenty-four hours telling her he wasn't going to get hurt. Now the first day of their marriage he gets shot. How long had it been since he'd been shot? A year? Eighteen months? And it had to happen again today? He couldn't exactly hide a wound when all his plans for the day didn't involve clothing.

Zorro entered the cave quietly on foot, leading Toronado, not sure what to expect. The pain in his shoulder was minor, but the possible reactions to it were beginning to worry him. He lead Toronado to his stall and cut up an apple for him. He loosened the cinch and thought Toronado would be comfortable for awhile, at least until he checked out the situation. Should he try to hide it? Act surprised he was bleeding? Warn her before she saw it that he had a teeny tiny injury? Absently he reached up to pull off his hat and mask with his left shoulder and he remembered he was wounded and needed to take care of it and stop worrying. He'd deal with Victoria when he saw her reaction.

Felipe came around the corner of the cave, obviously after hearing him come in. He held up a finger to his lips to keep Diego silent, and Diego walked further into the cave to see Victoria asleep at his desk. Diego smiled at her, then let Felipe help him get changed and cleaned up. Naturally, Felipe wanted the story, but Diego told him explanations would come later. Diego's eyes barely left Victoria's face as Felipe cleaned Diego's shoulder and put some ointment and a bandage on the superficial wound.

Felipe watched Diego watch Victoria and sighed. The woman had been sleeping for an hour, and crying for a long time before that. Diego had a story to tell. Felipe wanted to know what happened. Why didn't he wake her up? Felipe gave him some time, slinking back to Toronado's stall to stow the tack and make sure Toronado was taken care of. When he came back into the main cave, he sighed again. Victoria was still sleeping. Why was Diego so captivated by someone who wasn't moving? He touched Diego's shoulder to get his attention, but Diego just waved him away. Story time would come later. Later? Now when everyone knew Diego was Zorro, they shouldn't have to wait to talk about what happened.

Felipe frowned and left Diego and Victoria alone. He found Alejandro and told him Diego was home with only a small injury, and he was shocked Alejandro made no move to go to his son. Didn't anyone want to know what had happened in the last four hours? Didn't he care that his son was bleeding, want to know why? Instead Alejandro smiled, as if he knew some secret, and went back to his garden. Felipe watched him for awhile, not sure what to do with himself. Eventually he found himself back in the library reading a book. Diego had to come out eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

Diego shrugged off the shirt Felipe had given him after putting the bandage on. He looked over his shoulder to see if he could see anything, checked the mirror. Nice of the guard to shoot him where it wasn’t visible. The salve had numbed the area so he didn’t even feel pain anymore. He would have to remember to thank Felipe. And talk to Victoria—the boy could go to medical school. If they adopted him, Felipe could be a doctor. He’d taken excellent care of Diego since he’d returned from Spain, and the orphan deserved to be an official member of his family and the chance to go to school.

Diego stretched out his arm, checked his range of motion, but the wound was superficial. Explanations could definitely wait. He crept over to Victoria in his bare feet, though he was no longer content to watch her sleep. She frowned, disturbed in her dream. He ran a finger lightly over the furrow in her brow, and her face relaxed again. He wished he could soothe all her worries that easily.

“Victoria.” He brushed her hair away from her neck, placing a gentle kiss on her nape.

“Diego,” she whispered in response. Warmth filled him as he smiled at her still sleeping face. She’d said Diego, not Zorro. She had a point this morning. He’d have to remember that she loved him, and not keep worrying about the past.

His hand caressed her neck and went to the laces at the back of her dress. How often had he imagined her wearing this dress? Unlacing it? Last night he’d been impatient. There was something to be said about slowly pulling the laces through the grommets. Victoria sighed in her sleep and he kissed her cheek and whispered her name again. He didn’t want to wake her up too fast, or she’d want the story just like Felipe. He only wanted her.

He ran a hand down her back, opening her dress as he told her how beautiful she was, how happy it made him that she was waiting here for him. Her eyes blinked open slowly when his hands found skin under the satin. He pulled at the chemisette, thought about using the knife again. This morning he’d appreciated the open sides to the chemisette compared to the full chemise she’d had on earlier. Now he was annoyed that he’d put underwear on her at all. He’d never make that mistake again. He lifted it out of the way and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

She turned her head on her arms, and he thought he should probably let her sleep some more. He knew she’d been upset when he left, despite the brave face she’d shown him. He moved her hair out of her face again and kissed her neck. “Victoria, I’m home.”

“Diego?” Victoria’s eyes stayed open now and she smiled blearily at him. He pulled her gently out of the chair so he could sit with her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck again.

“Are you awake yet?” He pushed her away a bit so he could smooth his hands up her back once more, then brought his hands down her arms, along with her dress.

Her next “Diego” was muffled as he pulled the chemisette over her head, and by then she was definitely awake. When he settled her back against him, her eyes were wide as she looked over her shoulder and felt his bare chest at her back. He settled her at an angle so she wouldn’t by chance look over his left shoulder and he ran his hands over her exposed stomach.

Victoria’s hands covered his as she looked around the cave, wide awake now. “Diego, we’re—“ She cut off with a sigh as his hands moved up to cover her breasts and pull her flush against his chest. His fingers found the aroused peaks and she struggled to remember what she was saying.

“We’re alone,” Diego murmured against her neck before he opened his mouth to taste her skin. “Who cares where we are?”

She arched her back and sighed as his fingers continued to torment her. She could feel his erection pressing against her through her skirt, and she moved her hips against him, eager to get closer. Why was he behind her? She wanted to feel his mouth, not his fingers. She looked over her shoulder to find his lips, and she knew she’d never get enough of kissing him. She reached down to try to pull at the tape at her waist, but she couldn’t find it with the top of her dress bunched up like it was.

One of Diego’s hands went to her waist, and Victoria turned so she could focus everything on kissing him, her fingers threading into his hair to stroke his scalp. Diego groaned and his other hand joined in the search for the fastening, his movements becoming frantic until finally he felt the waist of her dress loosen.

Diego’s arms wrapped around her as he lifted her up to stand with him. His hands went to her waist and she held onto his shoulders because she wasn’t sure her legs would support her. Then the dress pooled at her feet and he lifted her to sit on the desk. She broke the kiss to stare at him with wide eyes. He gave her a moment as she looked around, and she thrilled him when she forgot her concerns and hooked her legs around his to bring him closer.

This morning he’d tormented her forever. Now she knew what she wanted and she urged his head toward her breasts as she arched towards his mouth. “Diego, please.” She wasn’t above begging. He’d made her beg this morning, she knew he could do it again.

Diego rewarded her unspoken demand and bent to capture her breast in his mouth, his teeth and tongue pulling at the sensitive peak. She cried out his name and her head fell back, one hand holding him to her and the other knocking something off the desk to hold herself upright. His hands stroked up and down her thighs until his thumbs found her center and her hips arched against him. Diego groaned at her eager response as she moved against his fingers to please herself. Her hands came to his shoulders as he urged her to lie back, ignoring the clatter as he knocked more items to the floor.

She opened her eyes when she felt something soft on his shoulder, saw something white against his skin as he bent to her breasts again. “Diego—“ He hated the worry in her voice, but his blood was on fire and he didn’t want to talk. Her eyes closed tightly when his finger slid deep inside of her, quickly followed by another. She dug her nails into his shoulders to keep him close when he moved to stand away from her. She lifted his mouth back to hers to kiss his lips gently, then she touched his shoulder again, not letting him look away.

He dropped his eyes, but didn’t answer the question she didn’t voice. He didn’t think it was important, so she tried to forget that her husband was apparently injured, and he hadn’t told her. Diego helped her forget when his fingers curled inside her, and she gave in to the sensations she’d never imagined before last night.

Diego tried to remind himself of the blood he’d seen on her this morning, but he could smell her arousal. That he hadn’t had the time to take care of her properly and pamper her, but her reactions were driving him out of his mind. That he’d promised not to hurt her again, but it felt like forever since he’d been inside her.

“Are you hurting?” Diego whispered against her lips, his fingers moving faster inside her, barely pausing to caress and stretch her sensitive tissues. Victoria wondered why he wanted to talk now. Diego’s fingers were making her crazy, and she shuddered as she moved against his hand. “Victoria, are you in pain?” Diego’s voice raised in desperation—desperate to bury himself inside her but trying to remember patience.

His fingers stopped and pulled back, his hand pressing against her mound and Victoria cried out in protest. “What? No, don’t stop.” Diego’s fingers entered her again suddenly, but before Victoria could appreciate them, they were gone. Diego hooked his hands under her knees and spread her thighs wide apart and Victoria lifted her head to look at him, embarrassment flooding back into her face when she saw him looking between her legs. Then she groaned and her head fell back as Diego’s cock stabbed deep into her core in one thrust.

The burn when he’d first entered her mixed with pleasure when he pulled back out almost immediately before thrusting deep again. She could feel every inch of him slide against her tender tissues, and those familiar tendrils of fire spread out to her toes and fingertips. He hooked her knees over his arms as he thrust hard into her, and her hands grasped at the edge of the desk to keep from spinning out of control. He leaned forward, opening her wider and angling his pelvis to hit her just right. His mouth captured her breast again, his lips and teeth pulling hard on her flesh, and her hands came up to wrap around his head and stroke over his chest and shoulders. His strength and passion drove her over the edge and she cried out his name, her internal muscles gripping him hard and driving his orgasm after her.

Diego’s head rested between her breasts, his breath hot and heavy against her still sensitive skin. She combed her fingers through his hair and he let go of her legs so she could relax. His hands came up to hold her, lightly stroking his hands over her while they caught their breath. She loved feeling his weight on her. In her. She never imagined she’d feel so connected to another person. Now that she knew both sides of him, had felt what he could do to her body, how he made her feel so cherished, her love for him frightened her. The bandage on his back frightened her. Her hand accidentally touched the bandage and she flinched away from it.

“Promise me that it will always be like this.” She cradled his face and Diego lifted sad eyes to look at her. “That you won’t ever leave me.”

Diego kissed her hand, but didn’t hold her gaze as he lifted her, arranging her so she was cradled in his arms while he sat in his chair. “I promise that if it is within my power, I will never leave you.” All bravado drained out of her at his modified promise, and the tears she’d hidden from him before came. He held on tight as his strong, brave, independent wife cried out her fears for him.

He thought back to the time she was shot, to the times he thought he might lose her. “Zorro won’t go out again.” He knew she’d hear the story eventually, so he tried to settle her fears. “I’m not hurt. I thought I was careful, but I forgot about one man. He had a gun and got lucky.” Victoria touched his face, and Diego wiped at the silent tears still falling on her cheeks. “We’ll go to Monterrey. My father, too. If they don’t replace the alcalde, we’ll go higher. I’ll go to the King of Spain if I have to.”

Victoria trembled, from emotion or from the chill of the room. Diego kissed her forehead and set her feet on the ground. “Come on, I’ll show you my secret hideaway. It’s impossible to be stressed after a swim in the hot springs.”

Victoria was silent as he once again helped her into her dress. He let her see for herself underneath the bandage, and he stood still while she ran her hands over his back, which was looking pretty beat up by now. She pressed kisses against the worst of the bruising from yesterday and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head between his shoulder blades. He stroked her arms and gave her time to come to terms with whatever she was thinking.

She gave him a final squeeze, and tried to remember this was her wedding day as he got dressed. As if she could forget, with her breasts still tingling in her dress and muscles she’d never dreamed of making their presence known every time she moved. But all that reminded her she was tied to this man, forever and always.

He’d been rough with her just now. She could tell he felt bad about losing control. She imagined the amount of self-control he’d had to demonstrate over the years acting as two people, always hiding. And she drove him over the edge, made him lose that control. It was heady, and scary. She could conquer her fears, just as he had done by marrying her. There was no way they could turn back now, and she’d promised the padre she’d take care of him.


	14. Chapter 14

When Diego and Victoria finally emerged from the cave, Diego thought it proved his bad luck when Alejandro was walking by and caught them. How many times had he been able to sneak back into his room while Alejandro was looking for him? He knew his father and Felipe would want the story, so he figured now was as good a time as ever. Maybe he shouldn't have been as dismissive of Felipe earlier, but he thought the idea of adoption would make the boy forgive him. Victoria had been happy when Diego told her about his plans, and fine with sharing their trip to Santa Barbara with Felipe to make it official.

"Where's Felipe?"

Alejandro shrugged. "He was here earlier. He got bored, though, and rode in to the pueblo."

Diego swallowed his disappointment, but he knew he had to work on his patience. He settled into the couch, told his tired wife to stretch out her legs. He was captivated when she did as he suggested, stretching her legs out on the couch and putting her head in his lap. She was relaxing here, getting used to being close to him. He forgot about his father as he stroked her hair and Victoria closed her eyes.

"Maybe I should let you sleep," Alejandro suggested as he moved to stand from his chair.

Victoria opened her eyes and looked at her new father-in-law. "No, I'm listening. Diego only told me part of it. I just…" Victoria stuttered to a stop, blushing furiously and closing her eyes again. She stretched out because her legs were sore. She worked for a living, was on her feet all the time. Her husband, however, liked to bend her in ways she'd never bent before. She peeked up at Diego who trailed his fingers over her face with a wicked grin and she closed her eyes tight again. "So tell us what happened."

"There were some men guarding a mine being worked by slave labor. I broke it up and came home." Diego relaxed into the back of the couch, leaning closer to Victoria so he could hold more of her in his arms.

Victoria scoffed. "You can do better than that. All these years nobody knew anything about Zorro. Now you have to tell the whole story."

Diego didn't mind. She wanted to hear about his day. He'd waited all this time to share with her and his father, and this was his chance. He made sure to tell about the guard who gave up just because he showed up, and amplified the stupidity of the other guards and how much help he had. Victoria smiled, as if she knew he was editing the story to make her feel better.

"So how did you know about the mine? I guess Felipe told you, but how did he find out?" his father asked.

"Felipe hears lots of things. He overheard the alcalde talking to another man, probably one of the guards. I don't know much about the alcalde's involvement, because the alcalde noticed Felipe before he could find out more. He heard enough, though."

Victoria tensed. "Did you see the alcalde when you brought them to jail?"

Diego's hand paused only briefly in stroking her hair. "I didn't go to the pueblo. I let the men take the guards to jail."

"Including the one who shot you?" Alejandro asked. "Seems you would want to make sure he was locked up."

"That one got away. He was on the other side of the canyon, I couldn't get to him." Victoria caught Diego's hand and opened her eyes to see Diego shrug. "I wanted to come home. I'll find him later. Like I said, he just got lucky."

Victoria sat up quickly, looking between Diego and Alejandro. "What's wrong? I showed you…I'm barely injured."

"But you said the alcalde was involved," Victoria said.

Diego sighed and missed her warmth against his side as she sat up straighter. "The alcalde is usually involved. I didn't see a reason to confront him today. I had other things to do. He'll still be there tomorrow." He grinned at her. "Or next week."

Victoria swatted his hand away when he tried to wrap an arm around her. "How on earth have you not been discovered in four years?"

Diego frowned. "Victoria, I took care of it. The good guys are free and the bad guys are in jail. This is our wedding day. Everything else can wait."

"So it is my fault. All this time you were right," Victoria whispered. Victoria didn't know if she wanted to cry or hit him as Diego began to protest, obviously not seeing anything wrong. "You said it would be dangerous for you to be with me, but I didn't understand. I'm distracting you."

"Victoria, you always distracted me. That's not a bad thing. You gave me something to fight for." Diego rubbed at the tension in her neck. "Today I let someone else take over. Zorro doesn't always escort prisoners to jail. Nothing is different."

"Are you even listening to yourself? The alcalde is involved. You said he saw Felipe—your servant—nearby when he was talking to someone about it. Now Zorro magically shows up and sends everyone to jail."

"Victoria, everyone thinks Felipe is deaf. They wouldn't have known he heard their plans."

"How else would Zorro have shown up so quickly? And what about the man the alcalde was talking to? Did he know Felipe is deaf? Maybe he thinks Felipe ratted him out to Zorro. Or the alcalde suspects Felipe read his lips or something and told Zorro."

"Felipe went to town," Alejandro added after a long silence.

Diego's body finally stilled, giving up on his fascination with Victoria's hair. "I'll be right back."

Diego ducked into the cave and Alejandro stood to follow, but stayed with Victoria. True to his word, Diego was back in less than a minute. He handed Alejandro a sword and scabbard. "This sword won't be recognized as Zorro's, but it's the proper weight for me. You wear it in case I need it. We're going to the pueblo. Now."

Victoria stood, too, but Diego took her arms. He started shaking his head but Victoria shrugged his arms away. "There's no way I'm staying here, so don't bother."

"Victoria—"

"We're just a happily married couple going to town to get some of my things. If there's trouble, I promise I'll stay out of the way." Victoria reached up to stroke his face. "I'm sure everything is fine, but I'm not staying here."

Diego stared at her a long time, but conceded that he'd fallen in love with an opinionated, independent woman. He would expect nothing less. "You promise. In the cart, or in the tavern…somewhere safe if I have to fight."

Victoria bit her lip, but nodded. "I promise."

Diego sighed and kissed her forehead, then held her hand as all three De La Vegas left the hacienda.


	15. Chapter 15

Felipe kicked the rock which was keeping him company as he walked, and he frowned when it bounced too far out of his path to kick again. He told himself he was being childish. When he’d given the rings to Diego last night, he’d imagined spending the day talking about all the adventures they’d had over the years. Diego could show the picture Felipe had taken of him after they finally got Diego’s gadget to work. He and Diego could spar for real and Alejandro would swell with pride for a change. Instead, Diego wanted to watch Victoria sleep. He came to town to see if he could hear anything about the mine, since Diego didn’t have time to tell him the story, but all anybody was talking about was Diego and Victoria.

Felipe idly chased down the rock anyway since he had nothing else to do. Rather than kick it again, he looked around for a stick. Next time Diego threw him a rock, Felipe would hit it further. Then Diego would want to spend time with him again. He didn’t even mind if Victoria played, too. He found a decent sized stick behind the cuartel in a pile of discarded wood. Felipe tested its strength, bending it over his knee a little to see if it would snap. Satisfied he’d found a good bat, he took a practice swing and then hit the rock one-handed like Diego had done.

Felipe scowled. That wasn’t impressive at all. He walked over to pick it up again, turned, and wacked it again. He smiled. That one almost went over the fence. He imagined someone’s surprise if they were standing on the other side if he hit a rock over. He happily searched for another, determined to hit it over next time. He paused only briefly when he heard voices, and Felipe stayed bent over and collected rocks in his pockets as he listened. It sounded like the alcalde and the man from this morning, and they didn’t sound happy about Zorro’s interference. Felipe smiled and tried not to laugh.

“That’s him!”

Ok, so maybe shouldn’t have made any noise at all. Felipe tried to turn around as if he hadn’t heard the voice, but his shock was genuine as he turned just in time to fall to the ground to duck a punch. He rolled away from the man, probably one of the guards Diego had mentioned from the mine. His eyes widened when he saw a knife in the man’s hand.

Felipe stepped back again as the man lunged, and he automatically used his stick to hit the man’s wrist. Felipe froze, shocked again when it actually worked and the knife fell from his attacker’s hand. Diego taught him to fight the same as Zorro, and Zorro was always using his environment. A simple stick beat a knife. Felipe put his foot on the knife and watched the man run away. Though he hated practicing drills over and over again, he would never complain again. Felipe hadn’t had to think about how to disarm the man. Those drills Diego had him work on had just saved his life.

Felipe froze as the man came back through the gate, this time armed with a sword. Felipe took a look at his stick. Zorro wouldn’t blink. Felipe, however, thought a stick was a poor match for a sword. He took off running for the main street. Mendoza should be looking for dinner by now, or maybe he should just get on his horse. Diego would know what to do. Felipe had heard his name, had heard the alcalde swear Felipe was deaf. He wasn’t sure what they had been talking about before he was spotted, but they’d sounded angry and Diego should know what was happening.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Felipe had reached his horse, but he hadn’t heard the man so close behind him. He grabbed the back of Felipe’s shirt and threw him to the ground.

The alcalde ran up behind the man and put a hand on his shoulder. “Roque, stop.”

Felipe let out his breath, finally glad for the alcalde’s presence though Roque didn’t lower the sword he held too close for Felipe’s comfort. “This boy overheard us. He was the only one around. You said he was deaf. I don’t believe you.”

Felipe looked up at the alcalde, silently asking for help from a man who should be in jail right next to Roque. Felipe’s heart sank when he saw DeSoto’s empty scabbard. Roque must have taken DeSoto’s sword, and Felipe didn’t see any soldiers running to the rescue. Roque looked over at DeSoto, and Felipe used the distraction to scoot carefully away.

“You’re in this,” Roque growled at DeSoto. “Someone told Zorro what was going on. If it wasn’t this boy, it was you.”

DeSoto glared at Roque. “It wasn’t me.”

Felipe’s horse brought their attention back to Felipe just as the boy rolled under the pony. Felipe didn’t pause, but went after the stick he’d dropped when he’d reached for his saddle. Not his weapon of choice, but something was better than nothing.

Roque growled and lunged at Felipe, and the teen ducked under the hitching post which blocked the attack for him. He focused on calming his breathing, and told himself his stick was a sword. Diego had disarmed him once with a broomstick. Felipe had the best teacher in the world. Now, he’d make Diego proud. He lifted his ‘sword’ in a salute, and walked around the hitching post to face his opponent.

Roque laughed, but Felipe didn’t cower. “Roque, he’s just a boy, and he can’t hear.” DeSoto protested. “Zorro has ways of hearing things. Felipe can’t defend himself. If you kill him, it will be murder. I’m not going to be a party to murdering a boy who isn’t even fifteen yet and can’t hear or talk.”

Roque looked at DeSoto and pointed at Felipe, who stood calmly holding his stick out in front of him. “He sure looks ready to fight. I wouldn’t want to disappoint him. I’ll just rough him up a little. Teach him not to eavesdrop.”

Felipe grinned. Eavesdropping was his job, and he was damn good at it. Roque saw the grin and attacked. After the first exchange, Felipe remembered the first time Diego had hit his sword full strength. Felipe had whined and complained because the blow had shot pain up his arm, but Diego had made him pick up his sword right away. Diego had attacked again and again until Felipe’s arm could handle the full strength of a real attack, not just the textbook moves on how to parry. Now Felipe swung the stick confidently in a wide circle at his side. His wrist and arm didn’t hurt one bit, and he hadn’t dropped his ‘sword’.

He grinned at Roque and drove the man back, remembering to keep his opponent off balance. He angled his charge and smiled bigger when Roque stumbled over some flowers Alejandro had potted along the side of The Guardian porch. Zorro couldn’t have done better, though Alejandro might be upset about the flowers.

“I thought you said he couldn’t fight?” Roque said as he recovered his feet and advanced on Felipe again. Felipe smiled as Roque attacked again, and the man’s anger allowed Felipe to use his own momentum against him, leaving Roque in the dirt. Felipe kept grinning, and now it was he who held his ‘sword’ to Roque’s chest as Roque backed away from the confidence in Felipe’s stance. Diego had also taught him what momentum was. Maybe if he could speak, right now he would be quipping like Zorro about physics or how you shouldn’t attack in anger.

Roque’s fury gave him strength, and suddenly Felipe was reminded he didn’t have a real sword to pin Roque on the ground. Felipe backed away, looking forlornly at the foot of stick he still held in his hand after Roque had sliced through it with the real sword. Well, he hadn’t dropped it. He sadly looked at the other half of his stick laying uselessly on the ground. Felipe looked around for something else to use, but the pueblo was eerily quiet and empty. Felipe sighed. Everyone was in the tavern talking about Diego and Victoria. He wished Diego was here.

Roque was on his feet again. “You little upstart. You think you can defeat me with a stick? I’ll wipe that grin off your face.” Felipe wanted to point out that he wasn’t grinning anymore, but he was too busy ducking. He told himself not to panic, and forced his feet to move forward into Roque’s next lunge. He moved fast enough to block the next lunge of the sword, but Felipe’s eyes still widened at how the blade dug into his stick inches away from his hand.

The offense had worked, because Roque never imagined Felipe would have attacked. Felipe pushed as hard as he could, stepping behind Roque and trying to put him in the dirt again. The taller man stayed on his feet, but Felipe’s attack had been so unexpected Roque lost his grip on his sword. While Roque was off balance, Felipe grabbed the real weapon.

Roque tripped and sprawled on the dirt when Felipe advanced, this time holding real steel. Felipe was breathing hard as he stood over Roque now with DeSoto’s sword. This wasn’t a game. That last move could have been incredibly stupid. Felipe saw his hand tremble and re-focused on his breathing.

He had no idea what to do now.


	16. Chapter 16

“What’s going on here?”

Felipe almost melted into the dirt as he heard horses racing into the pueblo, Diego’s shout echoing over the noise. Felipe strengthened his stance, and didn’t take his eyes away from his first opponent. Diego was by his side before Felipe heard the cart stop. Diego’s arm came around his shoulders, and Felipe recognized Diego’s practice sword when it pointed at Roque’s chest. Felipe’s arm sagged, the point of DeSoto’s sword falling shakily into the dirt as he heard Alejandro start firing off questions as well. Felipe could hear Alejandro and DeSoto talking, but he couldn’t decipher the words.

Diego shook him gently and turned Felipe to face him.

“Okay?” Diego asked.

Felipe nodded and pointed to the man at his feet. He was talking to DeSoto. Saw me and attacked.

That’s the man who shot me.

Felipe’s eyes widened at Diego’s silent admission and smiled weakly. Then Diego pulled Felipe into a hug.

“You mean he really is deaf?” Roque asked in disbelief.

“Do you want to explain why you attacked my son?” Diego glared at the man who got away this morning. Roque flinched from the sword Diego pointed at his chest. Even Diego’s practice sword was much sharper and more dangerous than the one Felipe held at his side.

“I didn’t attack him, you saw him. He’s the one with the sword!”

Diego looked at the sword dangling from Felipe’s fingers. “Felipe doesn’t carry a sword. This isn’t his.” Diego took the sword from Felipe and examined the hilt. “This looks like…”

DeSoto took a small step forward. “Yes, it’s my sword.” DeSoto concentrated on keeping his body relaxed and unthreatening. “I’m sorry,” DeSoto added, and for once he meant it.

Diego had been incredibly outspoken this week. The normally quiet caballero had mocked and challenged DeSoto’s authority until DeSoto lost his temper and threw Diego in jail.  Then Diego had sat in the jail cell in absolute silence until DeSoto was so confused he started to get a headache. Alejandro had Diego out within an hour, which wasn’t surprising. DeSoto had spent that hour pondering why Diego would get so involved in the pueblo’s affairs one day, but most of the time completely ignore anything not in his books. When Alejandro had come to fetch his son, DeSoto hadn’t argued at all.

And he’d released the peasants Diego had been up in arms about.

Up in arms. Not Diego’s style. At least, he hadn’t thought so until he’d had lunch today and overheard the latest gossip. He hadn’t believed it at first…Victoria and Diego. Then Roque had cornered him, complaining about Zorro finding their hidden mine. Roque was determined to find Felipe, sure the boy had overheard something and warned Zorro. DeSoto had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed Roque to take his sword a few minutes later.

Diego raised his own sword to point it at DeSoto, pulling the alcalde out of his thoughts. “You’re sorry? What happened?”

DeSoto thought about what had happened. This morning, DeSoto had told Roque Felipe was nobody. A peon who couldn’t hear or speak, a boy who could never be a threat. This same peasant orphan had disarmed and beaten a vicious outlaw with only a piece of wood.

Roque foolishly tried to scoot away, and Diego pointed DeSoto’s sword at his chest without looking away from the alcalde. DeSoto didn’t recognize the sword Diego held. He did recognize the man who wielded it. Zorro was intimidating with one sword. Diego was terrifying with two.

DeSoto glanced at the people surrounding Diego. Don Alejandro, owner of the largest land grant in California from the King of Spain. A rich man, but a war hero. Everyone respected and listened to Alejandro de la Vega. Victoria, who never shut up when she thought someone was being treated unfairly. She was being rather quiet, now, however. She sat silently in the cart behind Diego, but he imagined she wasn’t happy about it. Actually, she looked a little scared.

Diego did not look scared. He’d called Felipe his son. Diego was at the center of this. The people loved him. Victoria loved him, and she was the most strong-willed woman he’d ever known. Her respect was hard to earn. Seeing what it cost her to stay in the cart—undoubtedly at Diego’s request--DeSoto knew he’d never had that kind of devotion from anyone. Looking at this family, he wondered if he would have turned out differently if he had people to fight for him when he was fifteen.

But Felipe hadn’t needed someone to fight his battles for him. DeSoto glanced nervously at his own sword, now held tightly against Roque’s chest where the man sprawled on the ground. He fidgeted with his empty scabbard as he measured the distance between Diego’s sword and his chest. He’d never seen the sword before, but he knew. Someone had taught Felipe to fight. Right now, DeSoto doubted he could defeat Felipe in a duel, and new for certain he’d never best the master swordsman standing in front of him now. For once, he didn’t want to.

“I’m sorry for everything, Don Diego.” DeSoto met Diego’s eyes, and held his palms out in surrender. “You won’t believe me. But I think I’ve learned a lesson today.” He glanced at Don Alejandro. “Don Alejandro can take our confessions. I’ll make sure Roque tells the truth. I will, too. I was blackmailed—“

“Blackmailed?” Diego doubted, and now Diego’s sword touched DeSoto’s chest. He had no doubt this sword was as strong as Zorro’s.

“It’s not an excuse!” DeSoto raised his hands and held his breath for a moment, frightened by the anger he saw in Diego’s eyes. “I was blackmailed, but I admit it started because of my own stupidity and regrettable actions. I’ve made a lot of mistakes.” DeSoto held Diego’s eyes. “I’m going back to Spain. I’ll do whatever you want for my part in this, for my part in taking you away from your wife.”

DeSoto looked over Diego’s shoulder at Victoria. “I’m sorry, Señorita Es…” His eyes fell once again to Diego. “Doña Victoria. I swear I’ll leave you in peace. This boy faced down a sword with barely a stick. You’re a rich man. You could live in comfort, oblivious to the misery of the poor around you, but you heard people were being abused and left your bride to save them. You put your life on hold for years, simply because you let me live, again and again.”

Diego chanced a glance back at Victoria, not quite sure what to do in this situation. “So I just let you go back to Spain?”

DeSoto shook his head. “No.” DeSoto saw everyone glaring at him in suspicion and nervously scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “All my life I’ve had to fight to get anything. People took from me over and over again, so I learned to take from them before they could take from me. I never… I’ve always been angry. I couldn’t see through the hate I learned growing up.”

DeSoto took a deep breath. “Nothing I’ve ever done has made a difference in the world. You could have killed me that first night. And any other night, I can admit that now. Your student was… beyond impressive.” DeSoto nodded to Felipe before looking up to Diego again. “You must have let me live for a reason. I’ll go to prison if you want. I ask for one more chance, though I don’t deserve it. These bandits blackmailed me, and once again I was fighting for nothing. Watching Felipe...”

The alcalde looked at Felipe, a servant boy so small but standing so fierce next to his patron. “You’re not really deaf, are you?”

No one moved. “All this time I wanted to capture Zorro and return to Madrid a hero. This boy showed me what heroism is.” DeSoto chuckled, but there was little humor in it. “I started to suspect you, Diego, when I arrested you, but Felipe…He’s been spying for years. All he’s had to endure, with no thanks, no reward... You, too. I never imagined the hero to the poor would be the richest man in California. Send me to jail, I won’t protest. Give me another chance, and I swear I’ll do my best to make a difference, this time for the better.”

Alejandro circled around DeSoto to stand beside his son. Victoria stood in the cart, but sat back down with a huff of annoyance when Diego barely shook his head without turning from DeSoto. Diego’s sword drooped slightly, then he lifted it to rest on his shoulder as he stared silently at DeSoto. Diego lifted DeSoto’s sword and looked from it to the man, trying to decide what to do.

“What do you think?” Diego asked his father quietly. DeSoto didn’t move, his eyes flicking between father and son anxiously.

Victoria stood again in the cart, and Diego turned to tell her to stay put. Victoria wasn’t getting down, however, she was pointing at her tavern. Mendoza had indeed finished his meal, and he and several soldiers had just entered the plaza. Alejandro turned to watch the soldiers, but Diego turned right back to DeSoto. There was no more time. DeSoto could call the soldiers. He could escape, with his father and Felipe. He could probably even get Victoria away safely. She shouldn’t have to live on the run, though. He’d promised to take care of her, to make her happy, and that meant staying in the town she called home. Could he trust DeSoto?

What choice did he have?

DeSoto didn’t look away from Diego. “I know you have no reason to believe me.” Neither turned away when they heard Mendoza call out to Victoria, still standing in Diego’s cart, and head their way. Soon, Mendoza would stop complaining that his lunch wasn’t the same without her in the tavern and notice the man in the dirt and the two swords the peaceful Diego held. “I haven’t called to them. I haven’t reached for my gun.”

Diego handed DeSoto’s sword to his father. “Father, will you make sure this man gets locked in a cell?” Roque stood and brushed at the dirt on his clothes as the focus returned to him.

“And the alcalde?” Alejandro asked from his new position behind Roque.

Diego glanced behind DeSoto at the approaching soldiers, and then at the still silent alcalde. “Go with my father. You have your chance. If you leave his side, say or try anything until we figure this out, I will take that as a threat to Victoria’s life.”

DeSoto trembled at the threat in Diego’s voice. He stuttered before he could find his voice, and he glanced at Victoria for a second before nodding at Diego. “I understand. I won’t do anything. I’ll tell your father what happened. I’ll stay in my office or in a cell until we talk. I swear.”

Diego nodded, still unsure though he dropped the point of his sword to the ground. He watched DeSoto back away for several steps before he turned to follow Alejandro and Roque toward the jail. They intercepted the soldiers and pulled them along, leaving Felipe and Diego alone with Victoria still standing in the cart.

Diego carefully slipped his sword into his sash and reached up to help Victoria down. He smiled when she enthusiastically wrapped her arms around Felipe and fussed over him.

Next, she turned to him and he got a hug, too. It felt like forever since he’d held her, and he pulled her close for comfort. She lifted her head to look at him, and their lips touched softly, clinging together despite their growing audience as the crowd left the tavern and word spread who was kissing outside in the plaza.

Finally noise intruded and Victoria pulled away, hiding her blushing face against Diego’s chest as Diego rubbed his hands up and down her back. Victoria tugged at Diego when she saw Felipe frown at the ground and kick at the dirt. “I think our son is feeling ignored.”

She’d said it just loud enough for Felipe to overhear, and the boy looked back at them in confusion. When they both stood there smiling at him, Felipe went back to studying the dirt a second before what she said brought his eyes back to Diego.

You called me your son before.

Diego grinned. “I didn’t think you noticed.” He left his arm wrapped around Victoria and walked closer to Felipe. “Victoria and I talked. If you’re open to it, we’d like you to go see our lawyer with us…we’d like to adopt you as our son.”

I thought you wouldn’t want me around anymore. Felipe said with an embarrassed glance at Victoria.

“Why wouldn’t I want you around?”

Victoria stepped away from Diego to embrace Felipe again before pulling back to look at him. She ruffled his hair, reminding herself he could hear her even if he couldn’t see her talking. “I could never replace you. I know Diego thinks of you as a son. I hope you can accept me into your family.”

Felipe finally smiled again, hugging Victoria before nearly knocking Diego off his feet with another hug. Everyone smiled as Felipe became animated again, since he had his own story to tell now. He picked up the tiny piece of stick he’d ended the fight with, pushing it into Diego’s hands before he found the rest of his ‘sword’ and launched into his demonstration of what happened. Felipe made sure Diego knew he’d been respectful and remembered all his lessons.

Victoria tried to focus on Felipe, but a crowd was gathering. When she saw Mendoza approaching, she had to focus to keep from running away.

Diego felt her tense and greeted the sergeant. The usually outgoing lancer struggled to find words as he glanced between Diego and Victoria. Eventually, he settled on sticking with his message. “Don Diego, your father would like to see you.”

Victoria glanced up at Diego, and Diego was wracked with guilt. He’d kept secrets for years, then pushed her too fast. Now they were the center of attention, and people who liked Victoria the tavern owner were now looking at them in suspicion. The one man whose mission in life was to capture and kill Zorro now knew his identity.

Victoria squeezed his waist and stepped away from Diego, taking Felipe’s arm. “Go on. Felipe and I will go check on the tavern.”

Diego felt cold without her, but remembered he’d been walking on his own for quite a few years now. He looked doubtfully at the jail, and scanned his eyes over the crowd. “Sergeant Mendoza, would you be so kind as to help my wife load up the cart with whatever she needs?”

Mendoza followed Diego’s eyes and nodded. “Si, I will take care of her.”

Victoria smiled at the sergeant’s resolved face and shook her head at her overprotective husband before she sobered. “What about you? What are you going to do?”

Diego shook his head. “I have no idea.”

~~~~~

Diego tried to relax as he entered the alcalde’s office. All appeared peaceful, however. DeSoto stood when he entered, but his father remained seated behind the desk.

“Is Felipe alright?” DeSoto asked when he didn’t see the boy follow Diego. When Diego didn’t respond, DeSoto took a deep breath. “Your father and I have been talking.” DeSoto gestured to the chair next to him, and Diego took his time deciding if he was going to sit.

Alejandro watched the tension in his son. He almost felt like he was in the room with two strangers. Ignacio DeSoto wanted to do good things after oppressing the people since day one. His clumsy son was a master swordsman who had been protecting the people of Los Angeles for years.

“I thought maybe DeSoto could stay alcalde of Los Angeles,” Alejandro said to break the silence. DeSoto stood still, with what Alejandro believed was an honest expression of hope on his face as he looked at Diego and waited for his fate to be decided.

“You said you wanted to escape to Spain,” Diego said suspiciously, though he did step away from the door and sit in the empty chair.

DeSoto took his seat again, too, leaning toward Diego. “That’s not what I meant. I thought…I thought you would want to send me back to Spain to answer for the things I’ve done here.” DeSoto glanced at Alejandro, who nodded for him to continue. “If I stayed, though, Don Alejandro has offered to help me. My focus has been in the wrong place since I decided to come here. If I stayed, I could make a difference. I believe I could be a good alcalde if I focus on making Los Angeles prosper instead of trying to capture you and collect enough taxes to be welcomed back at court.”

“You would be able to judge for yourself if he’d changed. If he goes back to Spain, you would always wonder.”

“Your father said you admired me when you were in school. He has ideas, and I think I could think of some, too. I have been an officer for a long time. And if I leave, you’d be without an alcalde for months.”

“You trust him?” Diego spoke for the first time, though he didn’t look at his father.

Alejandro set his head on his hand on top of DeSoto’s desk. “I believe it’s our best option right now. You were always the champion for the…misunderstood.”

“Misunderstood, is that what you are?”

DeSoto sat back in his chair, his shoulders slumped. “I’m not saying I’m not guilty.”

“Diego, I think this is the best option for all of us.”

Diego uncrossed his arms and studied DeSoto, who was fidgeting with his hands in his lap. His father was right, if the man went back to Spain he’d always be watching his back. If he and Victoria left Los Angeles, they’d always be running. He glanced up at the wanted poster on the wall, and the other two men did the same. Maybe it was time to work within the system, and see if the government could do some good without Zorro’s help.

~~~~~

Diego blinked in the sunlight as he came back into the plaza, trying to rub some tension from his neck. He smiled when he saw Felipe and Victoria sitting in their cart waiting on him. He walked up and heard Mendoza begging Victoria to come back and cook one more time.

“Didn’t you already eat, Sergeant?” Diego slung an arm around Mendoza’s shoulder.

“Yes, but no one can cook like Señorita Escalante. You should not make her live so far away from the pueblo,” Mendoza turned and scolded him. “Now I’ll never get apple pie again.”

Diego frowned at Mendoza, glancing up at a blushing Victoria and pawing through the things in the back of the cart.

“Where’s the pie? You know I wanted one.” Victoria shook her head at her whining husband.

“Mendoza, can you run to the kitchen real fast and get an apple pie for me?” Diego asked.

Mendoza took a step back as Diego climbed into the cart, eager to be off.

When Diego looked down at him, Mendoza took another step back. “Mendoza?”

“Don Diego, you were not here. I was hungry.”

“I’m here now.” Mendoza took another step back, but Victoria grabbed Diego’s arm before he could jump down from the cart.

“You should have had some last night,” Victoria said.

Diego turned to face Victoria. “I had other things on my mind.” He turned back to Mendoza. “There was a whole pie left this morning. Hidden in the pantry. Where is it?”

Mendoza gulped as he craned his neck to look at Diego towering over him, and for once didn’t mind when he heard DeSoto yelling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special, incredible thanks to Marla, Klingon, Mac, Katie and LaCorelli. Seems everyone got in on this before it was done. I couldn't have done it without them. And no, I didn't always take their advice, so don't blame them :) Also special thanks to all who reviewed.
> 
> I planned this to be a quick experiment to see if I could write Diego and Victoria giving in. I hope you're not disappointed with the ending, and thanks for joining me on the journey.


End file.
